Le journal
by boadicee
Summary: Résumé : Eren accumule échec sur échec dans sa vie. À 20 ans, il n'est jamais sortie avec une fille, il a raté ses études et ne garde pas de boulot plus de trois jours. Un jour, il décide de reprendre sa vie en main en décrochant un boulot pour un grand journal. Il déchante rapidement en découvrant que son nouveau patron est un psychopathe.
1. Prologue

_**Ah la lalalalalalalala, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas posté un chapitre. Faut dire que le calendrier me prend toute mon énergie et que depuis un moment je n'avais plus d'idée à developper dans le journal (enfin un transition avant le procès avec Erwin).**_

_**Tour des reviews :**_

_**S-Lay L : Non non, la on repart avec notre vrai Levi ^^.  
><strong>_

Note de l'auteure : comme à chaque fois le prologue est court, mais sert de mise en bouche.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Cher journal,

demain c'est mon premier jour dans ma nouvelle vie. Nouveau job. Je recommence à zéro. Je vais prouver à ma famille que je peux réussir quelque chose dans la vie. Afin d'immortaliser cette nouvelle vie, j'écrirai dans ce journal ce renouveau.

Je vais un peu expliquer ici comment j'ai réussi à le décrocher.

Il y a un mois je me suis fait virer de mon job dans la supérette du grand centre commercial car je n'étais pas assez rapide et que j'accumulais les erreurs de caisse. Pourtant je faisais le plus attention possible. Mikasa m'était tombée dessus, me traitant presque d'incapable de devenir adulte. Forcément tout lui réussissait. C'est la fierté de la famille. Elle compte devenir avocat. Certes ça gagne bien sa vie, mais 6 ans d'étude c'est vachement long.

Mince voila que je m'éloigne du sujet. Je reprends. Alors que je n'avais plus de travail, je suis tombé à l'agence d'emploi sur une annonce.

_**Titans quotidiens**_

_**Cherche jeune homme ayant la volonté d'évoluer dans sa carrière pour poste d'homme à tout faire.**_

_**Aucun diplôme requis – rigueur, ponctualité et discrétion exigées**_

_**Salaire : minimum syndicale pouvant évolué suivant compétences**_

_**temps de travail : 35 à 45 heures suivant les besoins de l'agence.**_

_**Envoyer CV avec photo + lettre manuscrite à l'adresse suivante**_

_**Titans quotidiens**_

_**à l'intention de Monsieur Levi ACKERMAN**_

_**Président Directeur Général**_

_**46 avenue du mur Maria**_

_**TROST**_

Et voilà donc, je sens que c'est le boulot idéal pour moi. Je correspondais à tous les critères. Je rédigeais la lettre aussitôt et je rajoutais à mon CV une photo. Il s'était à peine écoulé 3 jours que je recevais un appel. Une certaine Petra Ral. Elle est l'assistante de direction de Monsieur Levi ACKERMAN. Je faisais partie des CV présélectionnés. Elle souhaitait prendre rendez-vous avec moi pour un premier entretien. L'affaire ne traîna pas et mon rendez-vous fut fixé pour le surlendemain.

Je fonçais m'acheter une tenue correcte car qui dit nouvelle chance, dit nouveaux vêtements. J'étais tellement excité que je ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Je ne te raconte même pas la tête que j'avais le matin. Heureusement que ma mère laisse son maquillage dans la salle de bain. J'utilisais son anti cerne pour atténuer le maximum la fatigue visible. Je me pointais une demi heure en avance pour l'entretien.

Bon faut que je précise quelque chose. Le journal est le premier quotidien de tout le pays. Résultat le bâtiment est aussi impressionnant que le nombre d'exemplaires écoulés par jour. À l'accueil on m'indiqua que j'avais rendez-vous au 22ème étage. L'angoisse montait en moi en même temps que l'ascenseur passait les étages. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le 22ème, je fus ébloui tout de suite par la grandeur du couloir. Je m'aurais cru dans un palace. Il y avait de grands bureaux de part et d'autres de ce couloir et au bout une grand baie vitrée. J'aurais bien été jeter un coup d'œil sur la vue, mais j'avais peur que cela soit déplacé. Je me suis donc dirigé vers le bureau 2201. Je fus accueillit par une fille guère plus grande que moi en tailleur jupe. Elle paraissait très jeune pour le poste qu'elle occupait. Elle me fit attendre dans une salle qui servait sûrement de hall d'accueil à l'étage.

Je peux te dire qu'il ne lésine pas sur la qualité du mobilier même pour faire attendre les gens. Je me croirais dans uns résidence de luxe. Je patientais tranquillement, feuilletant les magazines mise à disposition. On vint me chercher au bout de vingt minutes et on m'emmena dans un gigantesque bureau. Je pris place sur un siège capitonné. Devant moi se tenait un homme avec des cheveux noirs d'une certaine longueur dessus et rasé au niveau de la base de la tête. Il avait des yeux gris qui semblaient transpercer tout ce qu'ils regardaient.

Ah mon journal, je crois que la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'aurais pu mourir à l'instant même. On aurait dit un dieu grec.

-Eren JAEGER, c'est ça ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Tu as 20 ans ?

- Oui.

- D'après ton CV, tu as changé de très nombreuses fois de boulot. Je pourrais en avoir la raison ?

- Certains étaient des contrats courts et non renouvelable et d'autres je n'étais pas gardé plus que la période d'essais.

- Et pourquoi tu ne dépassais pas la période d'essais ?

- Euh….

Il en avait de bonne lui avec ses questions à la con. Il avait beau être un dieu de la beauté, il était vachement curieux, je trouve.

- Je ne correspondais pas au poste.

- Donnes moi 3 qualités et 3 défauts.

- Mes qualités sont mon investissement dans mon travail, ma réactivité et mon adaptabilité. Mes défauts sont mon peu d'expérience, mon manque de confiance en mes capacités et ne pas savoir dire non.

- Quels sont tes objectifs ?

La question qui tue. Je me suis préparé à pleins de questions mais pas celle la. Je réfléchis pendant presque 1 minute quand il revient à la charge.

- Je t'ai demandé qu'elles étaient tes objectifs. Dépêche j'ai pas qu'ça à faire.

- Pouvoir évoluer au sein d'une société en plein essor et donner le meilleur de moi-même chaque jour.

- Ok. Ça me plaît bien ça. L'entretien est finit. On te recontacte demain.

Tu te rends compte cher journal. Un homme beau comme un dieu, mais glacial comme un iceberg dans son comportement m'a fait passer un entretien. J'étais persuadé d'avoir échoué, alors je te raconte même pas ma joie quand Petra m'a appelé pour que je vienne apporter des papiers afin d'établir mon contrat de travail.

Je me suis dépêché de rassembler ce qu'elle demandait et je lui apportais en fin de matinée. Elle m'expliqua que j'allais être directement sous les ordres de Monsieur glaçon Appolon (je trouve que cela lui va bien). J'aurais le bureau à côté. Mes principales tâches seraient les copies, le café et autres besoins à satisfaire du chef. C'était un détail non négligeable que j'avais oublié de demander lors de l'entretien. Mais bon, faut bien commencer au bas de l'échelle pour gravir les échelons. J'ai le droit à la carte pour le restaurant d'entreprise qui se trouve au 32ème étage. On m'explique aussi que l'accès à partir du 33ème étage est interdit car il s'agit des appartements privés du chef.

Donc voila mon cher journal. C'est comme ça que j'ai décroché le job de ma vie. Demain soir je te raconterai ma première journée. Maintenant je dois préparer mes affaires et mettre mon réveil. Le retard n'est pas toléré.


	2. Chapitre 1 : premiers jours

Je profite que l'autre fiction prenne plus de temps pour enchaîner avec le premier chapitre. La rédaction de cette fiction va se faire principalement à travers la rédaction du journal d'Eren. Il y aura peut-être des chapitres vu d'autres personnes comme Levi, mais ça reste à voir. Dans cette fiction Eren est le Mr Bean n°1 ^^.

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. Concernant le timing de diffusion, je vais alterner les deux fictions.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : premiers jours<strong>

le 17 juin 2012,

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui fut ma première journée, mais je commence à regretter d'avoir choisit ce boulot. Et encore le terme boulot n'est pas bien employé. Je devrais dire l'enfer. Oui voila ça se résume à cela ma journée. L'ENFER. J'ai bien cru que je ne sortirai pas vivant du bureau ou devrais-je dire de la prison.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour qu'il me haïsse autant. Voilà comment s'est passé ma journée.

Tout a démarré à 7h00 ce matin. Mon réveil est par malchance tombé en panne. J'ai eu le droit au réveil de Mikasa et je peux te dire que c'est vraiment pas agréable de se faire réveiller par elle. J'ai du me dépêcher de me préparer. Comble de tout, j'avais oublié que je ne savais pas faire les noeuds de cravate. De nouveau ma soeur qui vient à ma rescousse. J'suis sur qu'elle a dû bicher de devoir m'aider.

Mon journal je t'assure que les costumes, c'est pas ce qui me va le mieux. Je ressemble à un pingouin. C'est pas vraiment moi. Mais bon je ferais avec si je veux réussir.

Je continue. Je suis arrivé pile à l'heure au bureau de Petra. Là pendant une heure elle m'explique comment la vie se passe ici. Ils sont très à cheval sur les étiquettes. Elle m'a demandé d'apprendre par coeur le nom de chaque collaborateur de l'étage avant la fin de semaine. Pour m'aider, elle m'a fournit un organigramme avec la photo de chacun au-dessus des noms et les postes occupés. J'en ai une cinquantaine. Je dois arriver à 08h00 tous les matins et je dois préparer le thé pour mon patron pour 8h15. Il aime le thé d'une certaine manière et Petra a même rédigé une fiche de procédure.

Là je te raconte même pas comme j'ai commencé à angoisser. Une fiche pour faire du thé.

Ensuite, elle m'a montré où se trouvait le thé et surtout elle m'a rappelé que tout doit être propre dans le bureau du boss. Il est très exigeant sur la propreté. La moindre poussière peut le mettre dans une sacrée colère. Elle se rappelle que mon prédécesseur n'a pas tenue une semaine.

Là faut même pas imaginer la tête que j'ai du faire. Je me suis demandé dans quelle galère je m'étais aventuré.

J'ai donc passé la matinée à prendre note de tout ce qui m'attendait. à midi Petra m'a invité à la suivre au réfectoire afin d'activer ma carte. Difficile de se croire dans une cantine d'entreprise. On se serait cru dans un 3 étoiles. On a vite était rejoint par d'autres collègues de l'étage. J'ai pu faire connaissance de Gunther, Erd et Aurouo. Bon les deux premiers ont pas l'air bien méchant et sont même plutôt cool. Le dernier par contre, d'après Petra il essaye en permanence d'imiter le chef. Il a essayé de m'intimider et en faisant cela il s'est mordu la langue. Tout le monde a ri.

Jusque là je suis toujours en vie. Mais l'après midi a démarré et l'enfer aussi.

J'ai dû préparer le thé de 13h. Oui chose importante mon journal. Y a des heures précises à respecter. J'ai donc pris la fiche confiée par Petra et je me suis enfin lancé dans ma nouvelle carrière. Je l'apporte à mon chef et lui dépose sur le bureau. Niveau communication zéro. Il lève même pas la tête. Dans un sens valait mieux, sinon je suis sûr que j'aurais été capable de lui sauter dessus tellement que c'est un tombeur. Mais bon il doit pas être intéressé par les hommes.

Et voila je m'éloigne encore du sujet. Je reprends.

Je quitte discrètement le café et retourne à mon bureau où une pile de copie est arrivée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre la première pile que voilà le boss qui déboule dans mon bureau.

- Putain, c'est toi qui a fait cette merde ? me demanda-t-il montrant la tasse dans sa main.

- euh, oui monsieur.

- Recommence. C'est infecte. Ce n'est pas du thé mais du charbon. Petra !

- Oui patron ?

- Montre à cet incapable comment faire un thé correct.

- Très bien patron. Je vous l'apporte tout de suite.

- Non, il me l'apporte.

Et voila comment a débuté mon après midi. Grâce à l'aide de Petra, j'ai réussi à le faire, mais elle m'a aussi remonté les bretelles, car si je suis incompétent, elle prendra aussi.

Après cette première épreuve, je me suis retrouvé devant le photocopieur. J'ai jamais vu un tel monstre. Y a tellement de programme dedans que je m'y perds vite. Mais je ne me décourage pas et j'attaque les copies pour la réunion du soir. Je dois en faire une cinquantaine de chaque dossier. Ensuite je dois les mettre dans des pochettes spécifiques. Dessus, je dois coller des étiquettes. il m'a fallu, je l'avoue 2h. Mais bon, c'est la première fois que je bosse dans un bureau. Faut bien que j'apprenne le métier. Une fois ma tâche accomplit, j'étais fière. Petra me dit de l'apporter au bureau du boss pour validation, ce que je fais. Et la, nouveau drame.

- Tu crois que c'est droit peut-être. Recommence.

Et me revoilà reparti à refaire des étiquettes et à les coller le plus droit possible. Faut quand même avouer que coller des étiquettes droites sans aucun repère, je sais pas comment les gens font. Il m'aura fallu 4 tentatives pour entendre enfin un : c'est correct.

Ensuite il a fallu préparer la salle de réunion. Nouveau challenge. Y a une disposition à respecter. Bon la je m'en suis pas trop mal sortit. Petra m'a donné un coup de main car sinon je n'aurais pas finit pour le début de la réunion. Celle-ci d'ailleurs se passe en ce moment même. Tu aurais vu tous les petits fours apportés. Cela donnait drôlement envie. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais participer à ce genre de réunion.

J'ai terminé ma journée par la distribution du courrier à l'étage. Cela m'a permis de faire connaissance un peu avec chaque employé de l'étage. Je crois que cela a été la seule activité appréciée de la journée. J'ai quitté le boulot, il était plus de 19h.

D'habitude je travaillais en périphérie de la ville. Je ne me rendais pas compte que même à cette heure les transports sont blindés. Difficile de monter dans un métro. Sans compter qu'une fois dedans, je te raconte même pas le nombre de mains que j'ai senti sur mon postérieur. J'ai dû me retenir de mettre à chaque fois mon poing dans leur face. La bouffée d'air quand enfin mon arrêt est arrivé.

Le summum c'est quand je suis enfin arrivé à la maison. Je me déchausse et je fonce dans la salle de bain de l'étage pour me faire couler un bain chaud. Y a rien de tel pour se détendre. Mais la détente est de courte durée car Mikasa m'attend au salon pour m'abrutir de question concernant mon travail. Je reste avec elle évasif et ne lui parle pas des ratés de l'après midi. Je l'entend dire sinon : "tu vois je te l'avais dis. Tu n'es pas fait pour travailler…". Elle veut quoi que je reste à la maison toute la journée ? Elle croit qu'elle va me materner encore longtemps ?Mais moi dès que je peux, je prend mon indépendance.

Oui voilà l'idée ! Je vais mettre de côté pour rapidement prendre mon propre appartement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un palace. Un petit chez moi où je pourrais faire ce que je veux. Tiens mon téléphone sonne.

Ah non ! Pas possible mon journal. Il est presque 23h et le boss arrive encore à m'appeler pour me dire je cite "pointe ton cul à 7h30 demain.". Il ne laisse même pas le temps de répondre qu'il a déjà raccroché. Et pourquoi je dois aller pour 7h30 ? Je sens que la journée va être pourri demain.

Bon aller faut que je positive un peu. Je dois réussir pour quitter cette maison et avoir mon indépendance. Je dois réussir pour me prouver que je ne suis pas un incapable. Je dois réussir pour être enfin reconnu. Je pense que j'en demande pas trop. Enfin presque. Bon ben vu que j'ai pas le choix, je n'ai plus qu'à me coucher pour être sur de ne pas être en retard demain.

* * *

><p>18 juin 2012,<p>

Cher journal,

Un petit mot avant de partir. J'ai réussi à me lever avec plus d'une heure d'avance. Faut dire que mes rêves ont été vraiment trop trop bizarre. J'ai rêvé de mon patron. Pour être plus exacte, j'ai rêver que je couchais avec mon patron. Faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un. C'est pas tout ça mais il est l'heure que j'y aille.

à ce soir.

* * *

><p>Journal, oh mon journal,<p>

Pourquoi n'es tu qu'un simple tas de feuilles qui ne peut me répondre ? J'aurais tellement besoin d'écoute, de conseils, mais tu ne peux rien de tout ça. Aujourd'hui fut encore plus horrible qu'hier. A cette vitesse là, on m'enterrera avant la fin de la semaine. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai du me rendre aussi tôt le matin.

Je suis arrivé de nouveau pile à l'heure. Je suis doué pour ça. J'aurais peut être du être fonctionnaire. Le boss Levi ou plutôt Lucifer, m'attendait dans son bureau. Il me fit asseoir.

- Jaeger est ce que tu peux me dire si on t'as briffé sur nos méthodes de travail ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Dans ce cas la, peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi les verres de la salle de réunion avaient des traces de doigts alors que personne n'était encore arrivée ?

- Je ne comprend pas les verres étaient propres quand je les ai mis sur la table.

- Comment les as tu pris pour les poser sur la table ? Montre moi donc.

J'ai donc du montrer comment j'avais pris les verres et oh Dieu, qu'est que ce j'avais pas fait comme connerie.

- T'es vraiment un abruti! Un verre avec un pied se prend au niveau du pied et non du ballon. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu sais faire correctement, bordel ?

….

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Je suis sur que je me décomposais sur le siège au fur et à mesure qu'il me parlait. J'avais envie de fuir mais mes jambes ne répondaient pas. J'ai donc subi son courroux pendant presque une demi-heure.

- Bon, j'ai des rendez-vous important aujourd'hui. Je vais avoir besoin de café tout au long de la journée pour tous les clients et fournisseurs qui vont défiler. Tâche de ne pas te planter cette fois. Je ne tolérerai pas de faux pas. Hanji va avoir besoin de toi pour ses tests de nouvelles présentations. Ne me déçois surtout pas. Maintenant prépare moi le thé.

Et me revoilà derrière la théière. Cette fois, je le réussis du premier coup. Faut dire qu'avec la pression qu'il m'a mis dès le départ, j'avais trop peur de me prendre un coup de sa part.

Note à moi-même : Il est quand même beau quand il est en colère. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux lances. Dans un sens je me laisserai bien transpercer par lui.

Et voila mes idées repartent en live. Faut que je me calme. J'suis pire qu'une gonzesse n'empêche. Bon allez, je continue de te raconter ma journée.

Petra était étonnée que je sois arrivé si tôt et je lui expliquais pourquoi. Elle soupira. Elle me conseilla quand même de redoubler d'effort et de ne pas hésiter à venir lui demander de l'aide si j'ai un soucis. Elle est vraiment sympa comme fille. Bon je sais que Gunther m'a mis au courant qu'elle craquait pour Lucifer. Pff, en plus d'être beau, d'avoir un sale caractère, faut qu'il est les plus belles filles à ses pieds.

Hanji a débarqué dans mon bureau sur les coups de 10h. Bon elle, c'est un cas à part, comparée à Petra. Elle ne sait pas ce que sait que parler doucement. Elle parle vite, fort. Elle a l'air effrayante. Peut être même plus que le boss. Car autant le boss à son regard tu sais ce qui pourrait à peu près t'attendre, autant avec elle, c'est le mystère complet avec ses réactions surprenant tout le monde.

Elle m'a expliqué son travail et nous avons commencé à faire diverses impressions. J'ai passé ma journée à jongler entre le bureau du démon et celui de la folle.

J'ai pas eu de remarque sur le café, c'est qu'il devait être bon. A chaque fois que je prenais une tasse, je faisais attention à ne pas laisser mes empreintes.

A midi, j'ai retrouvé Petra et les autres. Je m'intègre plutôt bien au groupe. Je crois que la pause déjeuner est le seul moment où je peux me détendre un peu.

Tiens, avant que j'oublie, Erd m'a invité à venir vendredi à aller boire un coup après le boulot. J'ai accepté. C'est une des meilleures façons de m'intégrer dans le groupe je pense.

J'ai quitté le travail à la même heure qu'hier et toujours autant de monde dans les transports. Il faut que je me trouve un appart proche du travail.

Ce soir j'ai appelé mon meilleur ami, Armin. Cela faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas eu au bout du fil. Faut dire que depuis qu'il est partit à l'étranger, on ne sait pas revue. Il faudrait que je pense à aller le voir là-bas.

Je lui ai raconté mes débuts dans ma nouvelle vie. Ça l'a fait rire, mais il m'encourage sur ma voix. Par contre je ne lui ai pas parlé de mes rêves bizarres avec mon boss. Il me dirait que j'ai enfin trouvé ma voie. Faut dire que lui il l'a trouvé il y a longtemps. Il est sorti avec Jean au lycée et la il est en couple avec Reiner. J'ai encore du mal à les voir ensemble.

Tiens mon téléphone, je reviens.

Non mais la il veut ma mort. C'est limite du harcèlement. Il pouvait pas me donner les directives au boulot pour demain.

« Demain, prend un costume de rechange. Tu restes après le boulot pour m'accompagner à une réunion. J'ai besoin d'un assistant. Sois impeccable ».

Et voilà il a raccroché. Il va me rendre dingue avec ses appels aussi tard. Et dire que je pensais avoir trouvé un boulot pépère.

Mais j'y pense demain faire des heures supplémentaires ? Je veux bien, mais j'ai pas le permis, je vais faire comment pour rentrer moi. Et merde, je peux pas le rappeler, il va se mettre dans une rage folle et je risque de dérouiller demain. Faut que je demande à Mikasa de venir me chercher alors. Non mauvaise idée, elle va vouloir me pousser à quitter mon boulot et elle va me rabâcher qu'elle avait raison, que je ne peux pas me passer d'elle. Bon aller il est déjà 23h. Faut que je me repose.

Demain s'annonce le jour le plus long.


	3. Chapitre 2

Merci S-Lay L, LoloSawer et Lillith pour vos reviews du dernier chapitre. Pour les é et er inversés c'est un soucis que j'arrive par à résoudre. Faut dire que la semaine je saisie du 400 pages avec mon boulot.

Ce chapitre 2 a été un régal pour moi l'écrire. Y a même fallu que je m'arrête de force en débranchant la batterie du pc, sinon je l'aurais rédiger toute la nuit. Du gros délire vu que toute la fiction ne sera que ça. En tout cas moi j'ai adoré (en mode autosatisfaction)

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>21 juin 2012<p>

Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ?

Je me retrouve devant toi oh mon journal après 3 jours de travail et surtout pour mon malheur ou mon bonheur, je ne sais pas encore. Deux jours sans être rentré à la maison. Je suis sur que tu as dû te demander où j'étais bien pu passer. Alors je te rassure de suite, je suis en un seul morceau, même après être passé entre les mains de Mikasa.

Bon allez j'arrête de tergiverser et je te raconte ce qui s'est passé depuis le 18 où je t'ai fermé pour la nuit.

Je suis arrivé au travail avec des poches sous les yeux. Faut dire que se réveiller à 2h du matin avec une érection pas possible à calmer après avoir rêvé une fois encore de mon patron. Il est tellement beau même en colère que je rêve qu'il abuse de moi en étant dans cet état là. Je me demande si je devrais pas voir un psy. J'dois être maso quand même.

Enfin bref, Petra me voit dans cette état la et le soupir, j'suis sur que tout l'étage l'a entendu. Elle me traîne littéralement jusqu'à la salle de repos, sort un anti-cerne de son sac à main et me l'applique. Apparemment je risquerai de faire fuir les clients.

Ensuite le reste de ma matinée a été la routine, thé, copie, préparation de pochette. Je vais me robotiser à force. Je retrouve tout le monde à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner. À midi on a eu le droit à du saumon poché, j'avais jamais goûté. Une pure merveille pour mes papilles. J'en salive à nouveau en y repensant.

Quand on retourne à nos bureaux, je suis attendu par le maître des lieux qui tient à me préparer pour la soirée.

Il s'agit d'un gala qui permet de récolter des fonds pour une œuvre de charité. On se sert aussi de ce genre de soirée pour décrocher de nouveaux contrats. Mon rôle sera uniquement de le suivre et de l'observer sur la façon qu'il procède pour décrocher ses fameux contrats. Sauf que qui dit gala, dit repas, tenue genre smoking….

Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin de mon après midi. Le boss, m'a emmené avec lui pour me trouver un costume digne de la société car comme il me l'a dit : « Je compte pas sortir avec un employé de bas étage à ce genre d'événement. »

Toujours aussi aimable. Je monte dans sa voiture avec chauffeur (rien que ça, il doit en avoir du fric) et nous voila partit vers une boutique de prêt à porter pour homme. Dans la voiture je finis quand même par lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis son appel.

- Monsieur, pourquoi m'avoir choisit pour vous accompagner ce soir ? Il y a pleins d'employés qui auraient pu faire l'affaire.

- Tsk. Question conne. T'es pas intelligent ça c'est sur. Mais t'as une belle gueule et c'est utile pour vendre. T'auras pas grand-chose à faire : sourire de façon non débile, être poli, savoir manger correctement. Cela ne devrait pas trop être difficile quand même. Sinon j'vois même pas pourquoi tu continue de vivre sur cette terre.

- Bien monsieur, je ferais de mon mieux.

- J'aime mieux ça.

Je peux te dire que je n'osais pas le regarder. Déjà, il aime pas qu'on le fixe et en plus je suis sûr qu'il devait bien se foutre de moi.

Quand nous fûmes enfin arrivés, un homme m'a pris en charge pendant que Lucifer était conduit dans un coin réservé au meilleur client. On prit mes mesures, on m'a fait essayer quelques costumes. Le boss a eu son mot à dire à chaque fois. A un moment je me suis senti la brune dans Pretty Woman. Au bout du 5ème essayage on trouva enfin le smocking qui irait avec mon style. En gros je ressemblait à un pingouin qu'on aurait oublié sur la banquise.

Je pensais qu'on avait finit. Peine perdu, il m'emmena chez le coiffeur afin de, je cite « faites quelque chose de sa tignasse ». Après avoir exprimé ses souhaits au coiffeur, voilà que je me retrouve à me faire masser le cuir chevelu. Oh purée que c'était bon. Ensuite j'ai pris place sur l'un des fauteuils et en moins de temps qu'il faut le dire, mes cheveux avait diminué en longueur et ressemblaient enfin à quelque chose. Cela me paraissait franchement bizarre. Moi j'aimais bien mes cheveux décoiffés et mi longs.

Je précise de suite que cette coupe de cheveux fut l'une des remontrances de la part de Mikasa. Elle avait même envie d'aller refaire le portrait à mon chef.

Il était presque 17h quand on a enfin réintégré les bureaux. Je pouvais sentir les regards de tout le monde et entendre même les commérages de certains. Je ne fus pas le seul à les avoir entendu.

- Le prochain qui se la ramène, je le fou à la porte.

Bon ben ça au moins c'était clair.

A 18h, Il est entré dans mon bureau, me demandant de le suivre. On s'arrêta au bureau de Petra afin que cette dernière puisse prendre les appels jusque demain 10h. On a rejoint l'ascenseur et la il se passa quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Il appuya sur l'étage n°33. Non mais je rêve, mon tortionnaire, me fait monter dans ses appartements privés.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre on tombe directement sur un gigantesque salon avec une vu panoramique sur Trost. J'en reste sans voix. T'imagine même pas mon état psychologique. Mon bourreau, dont je fais des rêves érotique toutes les nuits, me fait monter à son appartement. Il me prévint tout de suite de ne rien dégueulasser. Ça il fallait que je m'y attende. Il doit avoir des action chez Mr Propre. A part la taille surdimensionnée des pièces, le mobilier reste sobre. Ça lui ressemble bien.

- Tu comptes rester comme ça encore des heures ou tu bouges ton cul pour aller te préparer. Ta tenue est sur le lit. Prends une douche avant. Tu empestes la sueur.

Euh comment ça le costard sur le lit ? Sur quel lit ? Et là je réalise qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chambre et donc qu'un seul lit. Mon coeur manque au moins 3 battements. Je me dirige donc vers la chambre de mon tortionnaire. J'entre dans le sanctuaire interdit. La salle de bain est juste à gauche. Il n'y a pas de porte de séparation entre la salle de bain et la chambre. Ça ressemble plus à une suite.

Je me sens d'un coup gêné car je le sens derrière moi. Il vient aussi pour se changer. Je me précipite sous la douche. Je mets l'eau froide, je dois reprendre le contrôle sur mon corps qui fume de l'intérieur. J'ai un magma dans le bas du ventre. L'eau froide fait un bien fou. J'attends 5 bonnes minutes avant de sortir de la douche. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre, il n'est plus là. Je respire. Je me hâte de me sécher et de m'habiller. Je regrette que Mikasa ne soit pas la, je sais pas faire les nœuds papillon. J'essaye tant bien que mal à faire ressembler à un papillon le bout de tissus. Et la j'entends un « Tsk, vraiment un empoté » qui provient de l'encadrement de la porte. Il fond sur moi tel Lucky Luke qui tire sur son ombre et défait mon nœud. Il lui faut même pas 30s pour me faire un véritable nœud.

Il est 19h30 quand on quitte son appartement. On monte tranquillement (enfin d'apparence car intérieurement chez moi c'est aussi tendu qu'une corde de pendu). Et nous voilà en route pour la Colossal Tour. Arrivés sur les lieux, nous sommes accueilli par l'initiateur de ce gala, un vieil homme du nom de Pixis sans un cheveux sur la tête. On entre dans une salle où tout brille. Je me sens le prince dans un château. On nous offre un verre de champagne. Mon boss, me prévint de ne pas abuser de l'alcool. Je hoche la tête, trop tendu pour ouvrir la bouche. Et nous voila donc partit au beau milieu de la foule. On parle avec tellement de monde que je ne retiens pas tous les noms.

Et la mon journal je tiens un scoop. Mon chef, déteste la foule. Dès qu'il peut s'écarter du monde, il me tire littéralement par le bras. On reste à chaque fois silencieux. Il reprend contenance avant d'y retourner. On aurait dit un soldat sur un champ de bataille.

Le dîner se passe sans trop de problème. J'ai vu défiler des mets que je ne reverrais pas de sitôt. Je suis resté coincé entre mon boss et un autre homme qui m'a fait littéralement du rentre dedans tout le repas. J'ai senti une aura meurtrière planer au-dessus de moi quand le grand blond du nom de Erwin, posa une main sur ma cuisse tout en me parlant. Nous avions à peine finit le dessert que Lucifer se leva et s'excusa de devoir partir si vite, mais demain il avait une réunion très importante. Il me traîne derrière lui. J'ai à peine compris ce qui se passait. On monte dans la voiture, il relève la vitre qui nous séparent du chauffeur. Je commence à avoir peur, très peur. Je vois ma vie défilée devant moi. J'aurais du dire pardon à ma mère pour toutes les fois où on s'est engueulé.

J'ose lever les yeux vers lui et là c'est la grande incompréhension. Ses lèvres se retrouvent sur les miennes. Elles ne sont pas douces, mais violentes. Il me mord la lèvre inférieure et je gémis de douleur. J'suis peut être pas si maso que ça vu que j'ai mal. Quand il lâche ma bouche enfin pour reprendre son souffle il me lance : « Personne que moi n'a le droit de te toucher, morveux. ».

Je comprends pas. Je suis encore sous le choc du baiser. Eh merde c'était mon premier baiser. Il a osé voler mon premier baiser.

On arrive au bureau. Je m'apprête à partir en direction d'une station de taxi.

- Tu comptes aller où ?

- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, Monsieur, je souhaite rentrer.

- Je t'ai dit de prendre une tenue de rechange, non ?

- Euh oui monsieur.

-Alors suis moi et pas de question.

Me revoilà dans l'ascenseur en direction de l'étage 33. Le chemin est long et le silence est lourd. Quand la porte s'ouvre enfin, il ouvre un placard et range sa veste. Il prend la mienne qui finit au même endroit.

- Y a qu'un lit, faudra t'y faire. Pose une seule main sur moi et je t'éclate.

Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai mal compris la ? Je dois dormir avec le boss. Je dois dormir dans le même lit que mon fantasme. DIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! pourquoi me punis tu de la sorte. Certes je vais pas à la messe, mais pourquoi m'infliger autant de tentation ? Et pourquoi me menace-t-il de m'éclater alors qu'il m'a volé mon premier baiser ?

Il me fait signe de le suivre et m'indique le côté du lit que j'occuperai. Il se met rapidement en boxer. Je fais de même, mais beaucoup moins vite, ce qui a le chic de l'énerver.

-Mais putain, t'es une vierge ou quoi ? J'aimerais dormir alors magne toi.

J'ai dû virer au rouge homard. Je l'entend pousser un Tsk. Me voila en boxer et je glisse le plus rapidement possible sous les draps. Je suis raide comme la justice. Il éteint les lumières et s'allonge de son côté.

Il s'endort rapidement, pendant que moi je lutte contre mes pulsions primaires. Il m'aura fallu plus de 2h pour pouvoir m'endormir. Je n'osais bouger.

Je te raconte pas le lendemain matin le réveil. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Mes muscles étaient complètement endoloris. D'ailleurs j'ai encore mal au dos. Je me levais et me préparais rapidement pour cette nouvelle journée. Chose étonnante, le petit déjeuner était servit. Moi qui pensait m'éclipser discrètement s'était râpé. Il est là sur la console de la cuisine, son regard rivé vers la chambre. À croire qu'il guettait ma réaction du matin.

- Café léger ou corsé ?

- Euh léger, merci.

Il me prépare la café, enfin il met la capsule dans la senseo. Je m'installe à côté de lui. C'est fou, il ne cesse de me fixer, je sens son regard sur moi, mais je n'ose lever la tête. Le petit déjeuner se passe dans le silence, seul le pianotement sur le clavier de son portable se fait entendre.

- On fera le point de la soirée ce matin à 9h30. Prends de quoi prendre des notes. Le reste de ta journée sera établit en fonction de la réunion. Dès que t'as finit de manger, débarrasse et va au bureau.

Je me dépêchais donc de terminer et je partis sans demander mon reste. C'est fou, autant moi depuis hier je suis tout chamboulé, lui par contre, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris pourquoi il s'est autant énervé à la réception et surtout l'élément traumatisant de la soirée : pourquoi il m'a embrassé en disant que personne n'avait le droit de me toucher. Je sais toujours pas ce que cela voulait dire. Sans compter que c'était mon premier baiser.

Donc me revoilà au bureau. Descendant de l'étage du dessus, je suis plus qu'en avance.

À 9h30 comme prévu je suis dans le bureau du boss. Petra,et Erd sont présents.

- Bon ben vu que la folle est pas disponible, on va commencer. Hier soir lors du gala, j'ai pu discuter avec quelques entreprises de Shingensina. Elles seraient intéressées par un partenariat. Erd, je veux une étude précise sur ce que ces entreprises pourraient nous rapporter en termes financiers sur court et long termes. Tu travailleras avec Petra pour la récolte des données. Voilà c'est tout, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste. Jaeger, toi tu restes, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

Je me disais bien que mon nom n'avait pas était cité de toute la réunion. Je sentais la sueur perlée dans mon dos. Qu'allait-il me réserver ?

- Eren, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ?

- Comment ça monsieur ?

- Tu m'as foutu dans un sacré merdier. La société immobilière Smith & Cie souhaite entamer de une collaboration qui pourrait nous permettre d'économiser 30 % de nos dépenses en immobilier. Mais cet enfoiré d'Erwin ne souhaite négocier qu'avec toi. Donc je suis dans la merde. Apparemment tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. Vu tes capacités, il va te bouffer en moins d'une minute et les négociations ne mèneront à rien.

A ce moment là, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai osé répondre au boss.

- Monsieur, certes, je viens d'arriver dans la société et je ne suis qu'un novice. Mais laissez moi tenter de mener ses négociations. Je saurai faire attention.

- Toi ! Attention, laisse moi rire. Il ne veut qu'une chose, te trouer le cul. Une fois qu'il s'en lassera, il ne voudra plus signer.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez moi faire. Je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive pas et qu'il signe les négociations. 30 % d'économie dans les frais de gestion, cela n'est pas négligeable.

Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'il me passait aux rayons X.

- De toute façon on a besoin de cette économie. Mais je vais être très clair, si jamais je constate que t'es passé à la casserole, je ne réponds plus de rien à ton encontre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Le rendez-vous est fixé à dans 15 jours. D'ici là, tu vas être briefé par Gunther et Aurouo concernant tous les détails de l'entreprise. Dans une semaine je ferais le point avec toi. Si tu n'as rien retenu, on annule tout. Ensuite, tu auras une semaine pour t'entraîner à refuser les avances de ce salopard et c'est moi qui vais me charger personnellement de te mettre au pas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on colporte que mes employés sont des couches partout. Maintenant va me chercher Gunther et Aurouo et ensuite tape le compte rendu de la réunion. Par contre évite de mettre la fin de la réunion.

Je me suis retiré et je suis allé chercher les deux concernés pour ma formation éclaire. Une fois retourné dans mon bureau, mon cher journal, je me suis écroulé sur mon siège réalisant que j'avais agis sous l'impulsion et que j'avais encore fait une grosse connerie. Je revois encore le grand blond à côté de moi. Je vois pas comment lui échapper. Il est plus grand et plus costaud que moi. J'suis sûr qu'il me plaque d'une main. J'en ai des frissons de peur rien que d'y penser. Et le patron qui veut me former à l'éviter. Il pense à s'y prendre comment. Comme pour le baiser. Non mais attend là je viens de capter, il compte pas essayer d'abuser de mon corps jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à le repousser quand même ? Non mais, il a beau être plus petit que moi, je fais comment pour résister alors que je crève de le mettre dans mon lit ou de finir à nouveau dans le siens. Je suis vraiment pas net mon journal pour penser à ce genre de chose dans un moment critique.

Bon aller je finit ma journée du 19. L'après midi a donc été intense en donner à assimiler. Gunther m'a sortit tout un tas de graphique sur les données chiffrées de la société. C'est impressionnant les millions que la boîte peut engranger par an. Ma journée c'est finit à 20h et j'étais tellement crevé par ses dernières 24h que je me suis couché sans venir écrire. J'ai même envoyé balader Mikasa pour une fois. Je sens que ce WE elle va me faire la fête. Cette nuit la je rêvais de mon boss et du grand blond. Enfin je devrais dire je cauchemardais sur eux. Je me suis sentis en plein duel et moi au milieu, un peu comme au moyen âge où il y avait des duels pour avoir la princesse (enfin un truc comme ça).

Le lendemain la journée d'apprentissage a repris avec Aurouo cette fois. Quand il commence, il ne s'arrête pas. J'ai pas eu le temps d'enregistrer la moindre information. Du coup je me demande si je serais capable de négocier correctement. La journée s'est finit plus tôt et je suis allé avec les collègues boire un coup, comme c'était prévu. On a super bien rigolé. On a finit dans un karaoké où à tour de rôle nous avons chanté. Je crois que quand je suis rentré, il devait être 4h du matin. En tout cas la il est presque 16h. Mikasa n'arrête pas de tambouriner à la porte pour que je sorte de la chambre avant qu'elle ne l'a démonte et que j'explique mon comportement de ses derniers jours.

C'est donc sur ses derniers mots que je pars affronter mon destin, mon journal adoré. Sache que si je ne devais pas revenir vivant, j'aurais adoré les quelques jours passé avec toi. Souhaite moi courage.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Négociation 1ère partie

Désolée plus de temps de prévu pour le pondre. Je l'ai repris je sais pas combien de fois. Et sans compter que je suis en formation professionnelle et pas d'accès à un PC de la journée. Vous n'imaginez même pas le drame pour moi.

Dans ce chapitre je vais passer rapidement sur les jours qui se ressemblent et se suivent pour pouvoir arriver rapidement sur « l'entraînement de Levi ». Un entraînement très très très spécial ^^. Par contre désolée, mais le chapitre sera en deux parties pour des raisons de soifs de lecture (l'intégralité étant quand même rédigé). Ne m'en veuillez pas.

**P'titeLilith** : La façon de procéder a été un combat d'idée à poser sur papier car j'avoue que j'avais plusieurs idées, toutes aussi tordues les unes des autres. Je sais et je l'avoue, j'suis une vrai vicieuse pour écrire cette fic.

**Nawel-chan : **je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Lolosawer** : à la guerre comme à la guerre. Tu m'as laissé sur ma faim et donc je te laisse aussi sur ta faim:)

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : la négociation (1ère partie)<p>

**_23 juin 2012 _**

_Mon ami le journal,_

_J'ai survécu à Mikasa. Oui, je l'affirme. En omettant certains détails, je lui ai annoncé qu'on m'avait confié une négociation et qu'on reconnaissait mon talent. Elle ne dit pas grand-chose. Bon je sais son regard disait ce que les paroles ne disaient pas. Elle doutait sérieusement._

_Sinon ben la journée n'a pas changé de celle de vendredi qui était d'apprendre tout sur la société. Gunther est vachement pédagogue, je retiens mieux quand 'est lui que quand 'est Aurouo._

_J'ai pas trop envie que la semaine se finisse car vendredi je passerai la journée avec le boss. Je l'ai vu sur son agenda. C'est pratique quand même d'avoir accès à son agenda électronique, je sais tout e qu'il fait. Mes rêves érotiques se sont arrêtés. Sûrement parce que je ne le croise pas tellement je suis pris dans la préparation de la négociation._

**_24 juin 2012_**

_Aurouo a décidé de me faire une interro surprise comme à l'école. Que de souvenir, surtout que je faisais rien au lycée ou au collège vu que cela m'ennuyer. Ben la catastrophe. J'ai retenu que ce que Gunther m'a dit et non Aurouo. Résultat, il a pas apprécié et je me suis pris une sacrée remontrance sur mon incapacité à faire quelque chose de correcte. Petra a débarqué en lui demandant de se calmer et qu'il imitait très mal le boss. J'ai passé le reste de la journée à réapprendre de nouveau tout ce qu'Aurouo voulait que je retienne._

**_25 juin 2012_**

_Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre. Ma tête bourdonne. Je rêve de nom, de chiffre la nuit. Je commence à douter de la réalisation de la négociation. Mikasa est partie en formation pour un moi. Cela me laisse la maison pour moi tout seul, vu que les parents sont jamais la._

**_26 juin 2012_**

_Dernier jour déjà de bourrage de crâne. Demain je passe la journée avec le boss. J'appréhende sérieux mon journal. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça que j'en ai presque perdu l'appétit. Mes collègues mon trouvé une petite mine aujourd'hui. Il a fallut que je les rassure. Mais bon après presque une semaine à tout apprendre par cœur, faut pas s'étonner que j'ai des cernes. Je devrais peut être faire une cure de vitamine._

**_27 juin 2012_**

_Au secours mon journal !_

_J'avais des nœuds à l'estomac toute la nuit et maintenant je sais pourquoi. Mon boss, c'est un pervers en puissance !_

_Non mais m'aider à repousser les avances du blond je veux bien, mais c'est méthode son pas du tout catholique._

_Limite aujourd'hui je me faisais pas violer par lui. Tu te demande comment cela se pourrait-il mon journal. Et ben moi je te le dis, il est pas net mon chef. Certes je rêve de lui la nuit, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire ce qu'il a fait._

_Tu te demande bien ce qu'il a pu me faire. Je n'ose t'en parler tellement j'en suis encore gêné. Dorénavant quand je serais seul avec lui donc lundi, je me sentirais nu comme au jour de ma naissance. Sauf que ce jour la, pas sur que j'ai eu autant la trique._

_Bon aller je te le dis quand même, mais tu gardes ça pour toi, hein ?_

_Voilà je suis arrivé le matin et je prenais connaissance de mes mails quand il est apparu devant moi, le regard terrifiant. J'avais l'impression de passer une inspection pour être sur de ne pas avoir un faux plis sur ma tenue._

_- Jaeger, suis moi dans mon bureau._

_Je me lève donc et je le suis. On s'arrête au bureau de Petra où il annonce de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte de la matinée. Là je la sens mal. J'essaye de repasser dans ma tête tout ce que j'ai pu faire depuis qu'on s'est vu la dernière fois y a une semaine et qui aurait pu le mettre en colère. On entre dans le bureau et voila qui ferme la porte…. À clefs._

_Mon coeur commence à paniquer, je suis sûr que je suis plus blanc que Casper. Il tire les rideaux qui donnent sur les autres bureaux et couloirs. Me voila coupé du monde si jamais je veux appeler à l'aide. Je pense une seconde à m'échapper par la fenêtre, mais je me rappelle rapidement que vu l'étage, on ne pourrait pas m'identifier en bas._

_- Assieds toi. Gunther et Aurouuo m'ont fait un compte rendu de la semaine avec toi. Apparemment à part quelques données, tu as pratiquement toutes les clefs en mains pour présenter la société. Nous allons donc passer à la suite de ta préparation. Je te préviens de suite je ne compte pas te ménager. Mon objectif qui est désormais le tiens aussi est de repousser les avances d'Erwin._

_Je sens son regard me regarder de haut en bas. Il lâche un soupir._

_- Bon vu ta carrure, faut pas compter sur ton physique pour le repousser avec force. Je vais déjà t'expliquer qui est Erwin et comment il procède. C'est un salopard, qui aime les jeunes, les garçons qui ont un beau minois et qu'il pourra dominer sans problème. Si en plus sa proie est vierge alors pour lui cela devient son unique cible et il ne l'a lâchera pas. Mais une fois qu'il a assez joué avec, il l'abandonne sans regret et ne signera pas forcément le contrat. Tu as compris ce qui t'attend si tu n'es pas bien préparé._

_- euh oui monsieur._

_- Bien maintenant passant à la pratique. Tu vas devoir repousser toutes mes avances. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? M'a-t-il demandé avec ses yeux de prédateur qui ne me disait rien de bon._

_Je n'eus pas la le temps de répondre, qu'il était pratiquement sur moi. Il avait collé sa chaise contre la mienne et je sentis une main se balader sur le dessus de ma cuisse droite et se diriger vers l'intérieur de la cuisse. Je me crispais illico. Plus tendu que ça, on ne pouvait pas._

_- Réagis bordel, ou tu te feras bouffer en même pas 5 minutes._

_Et la le voila qui pose sa main sur mon entrejambe et appuie dessus. Ni une, ni deux mon journal,je bouscule la chaise en arrière et je me colle dans un coin du bureau. Je ne sais pas qu'elle était ma tête à ce moment, rouge ou blanche. Mais je le vis lui avec un regard meurtrier. Il m'aurait littéralement tué s'il avait des pistolets à la place des yeux . Il poussa un soupir dépité._

_- Putain, me dis pas que t'es vraiment puceau ?_

_Je déglutis. J'ai passé le pire moment de ma vie mon cher journal. Le pire de toute ma misérable vie. Je hochais légèrement la tête._

_- Là on a un sérieux problème. Faut annuler tout. Tu n'y arriveras décidément pas._

_- Non ! Je vais le faire._

_- Tsk. Dis pas de connerie. Regarde toi bien. T'as la tête d'une vierge allant sur un autel de pour le sacrifice._

_- S'il vous plait ! Laissez moi réessayer._

_- Hors de question._

_- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ?_

_- Retournes à ton bureau._

_Ne pouvant pas avoir le dernier mot, je suis donc retourné à mon bureau. J'ai donc passé le reste de ma matinée à déprimer sur mon bureau. À midi les collègues se demandaient ce qui se passer. Je préféraient pas leur dire. Petra insista pour que je mange sinon je ne tiendrais pas l'après midi. Mais voila je n'avais plus d'appétit. J'avais échoué._

_Soudain la porte de la cantine s'ouvrit et je vis la cause de ma dépression venir dans notre direction. Plus personne à table ne parlait, attendant que le boss parle._

_- Jaeger, suis moi de suite. Laisse ton plateau, les autres le débarrasseront à ta place._

_Oh mon Dieu, je me suis demandé si ma dernière heure était arrivée. Il me fait entrer à nouveau dans son bureau._

_- Tu passeras le week-end ici. Je vais procéder autrement. Si tu refuses, j'annule tout. Alors veux tu toujours tenter les négociations._

_- Oui, monsieur. Mais quand vous parlez de procéder autrement, cela veut dire quoi exactement ?_

_- Poses pas de question, tu verras. Prends juste des affaires de rechange. Maintenant vas étudier le dossier sur la Smith & Cie._

_J'ai donc passé l'après-midi à étudier un dossier de plus de 400 pages. De temps en temps des collègues passer me voir pour essayer plus ou moins discrètement savoir ce qui c'était passé. Je ne leur ai rien révélé._

_Voilà donc ma journée de malade. J'appréhende mon week-end. Je vais peut être te prendre avec moi pour te confier ce qui se passera dès que j'aurais un moment de libre._

_En tout cas mon journal. Penses à moi._

**_28 juin 2012_**

_Moi Eren JAEGER est mort ce jour._

_Je profite de l'absence de mon boss ou plutôt de Levi, car c'est comme ça qu'il veut que je l'appelle. Pourquoi par son prénom ? C'est une longue histoire._

_Pourquoi suis-je mort ? Je n'ose te le dire._

_Il y a encore quelques heures, j'étais un jeune garçon, beau, désireux de découvrir le monde. Maintenant je me sens lasse, sale et surtout…._

_Surtout mon journal…_

_Qu'est ce que j'ai mal au cul !_

_Oui tu as très bien entendu, je me suis fais trouer le cul non pas par Erwin vu qu'on est pas le bon jour, mais par Levi !_

_Comment j'en suis arrivé la, je me le demande encore. Mais je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche._

_Je te le dis maintenant profitant que le loup soit sortit de la bergerie._

_Je suis arrivé à 8 heures. À l'accueil, on m'a dit immédiatement que j'étais attendu à l'étage 33. Là je le sentais déjà mal. Je repensais à ma nuit passée chez lui où je n'avais presque pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je vis les numéros d'étage passer lentement. Arrivé à destination je dus attendre que l'on m'ouvre la porte. Bon bien évidement, il n'y a que Levi qui m'ouvrit l'ascenseur vu que c'est chez lui. Mais quel choc pour moi de me faire accueillir par lui en boxer comme si rien n'était. Mon cœur a ce moment la à louper un coche. Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il est beau le matin dans cette tenue._

_Non, non, non, je m'égare. Je ne dois pas penser à ça avec ce qu'il a osé me faire._

_Attend journal, j'entends du bruit._

_Non rien fausse alerte. Je fais gaffe, il est à l'étage du dessous. Il avait des dossiers à traiter et devait revenir rapidement pour continuer « ma formation »._

_Donc je reprend._

_Il m'accueille en boxer et me détaille. Là je commence à regretter d'être monté. Il me dit de déposer mes affaires dans la chambre près de la commode. J'obéis prestement. Pas trop envie de l'énerver le week-end. C'est quand même lui qui valide les payes._

_Il me sert une tasse de café._

_- Bon je vais pas aller par 4 chemins. Vu que repousser pour le moment est un obstacle pour toi, je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte._

_- Euh comment ça Monsieur ?_

_- Je vais te prendre ce que je ne veux pas que tu lui donnes. Faut que je te fasses un dessin ou tu as compris._

_La mon sang quitta mon visage. Je me vis défaillir._

_- Et putain gamin, t'avais moins l'air paniqué hier. Sans compter que quand t'as dormi ici la dernière fois, vu dans l'état où tu as dormi, je ne pense pas que tu rêvais à une fille, surtout en prononçant mon nom._

_- Hein ! C'est pas possible, monsieur._

_-Tsk. La prochaine fois je t'enregistre. Je te préviens morveux, j'suis en week-end. Donc c'est Levi et c'est « tu ». Surtout après ce qui va se passer. C'est compris ?_

_- Oui, fis-je la tête ayant enfin virée au rouge._

_- Bien. Maintenant quand t'auras finit ta tasse, tu iras prendre une douche. Ça t'aidera à te détendre et surtout je ne fais ça que quand c'est propre._

_Je me suis donc dirigé vers la salle de bains. Je fis couler l'eau chaude. J'avais l'impression que mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Mon cerveau me disait de fuir rapidement, mais mes jambes m'avaient traîné jusqu'à la salle de bains. Je sentis le temps du trajet, son regard._

_Cela ne faisait pas 2 minutes que j'étais sous l'eau chaude que je sentis mon corps se faire plaqué contre la paroi de la douche. Je réprimais un gémissement de douleur._

_- Je viens vérifier que tu n'oublies aucune partie._

_J'avais fermer les yeux. Je n'osais regarder. J'avais peur et en même temps je sentais grandir l'excitation de la découverte de ce qui aller suivre._

_Non mon journal, je t'assure, j'suis vraiment pas maso._

_**Note pour moi-même : faudra quand même que j'en parle à Armin.**_

_Je sens son corps plaqué contre le miens. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, tandis que ses mains parcours mon torse. Ses doigts titillent mes tétons…_

_Oh bordel mon journal, rien que d'y repenser, cela me lance entre les jambes. S'il me voit comme ça, il va croire que je suis en manque de lui._

_Inspire, Expire Eren. Fait le vide en toi. Non tu ne dois pas t'exciter pour ça quand même._

_Il frotte son bassin au miens. Je laisse échapper un gémissement. Dieu que c'est bon._

_- C'est ça Eren, laisses toi aller. Laisses monter ce flot d'adrénaline._

_Sa voix. La vache sa voix sensuelle, n'est pas sa voix que j'entends tous les jours. Ce n'est plus les ordres secs et les cassages en règle._

_Il me lèche le tour de l'oreille et la je perd mon cerveau. Oui c'est à ce moment là, que mon cerveau c'est mit en mode Black Out._

_Sa main arrive sur mon sexe déjà bien tendu. Il le saisit et me ronronne à l'oreille._

_- C'est bien ça. Laisses toi faire._

_Il commence un lent va et vient dessus. Mes mains qui prennent appuies sur la parois pour ne pas tomber se serrent. Je commence à haleter._

_- Non, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur. Arrêtez._

_- Tsk. J'ai dit Levi et tu dois me tutoyer. Et non je n'arrêterai pas. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas, ton corps me dit le contraire._

_- Levi s'il te plaît. Si tu continue, hummmm_

_- Si je continue, tu quoi ? Vas y dis le !_

_- Je vais jo...jouir._

_- Ne te gênes pas pour moi alors, vas y._

_Il me disais ça comme si c'était une chose naturelle. Oui certes, je l'avais souvent fais dans la douche chez moi, comme la plupart des adolescents. Mais j'étais seul dans ma salle de bains. Et oser me faire dire des trucs comme ça, y a que lui pour le faire._

_Il accélère la cadence et la pression et au bout de quelques minutes je me libère dans sa main._

_- Hum, rapide avec toi._

_Vas y la douche froide que je me suis prise la. Non mais d'habitude quand c'est moi qui me le fait je fais pas ça en trente seconde non plus. Je prend plus de temps. Mais avec lui c'est différent. Je contrôle rien._

_J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Il me garde dans ses bras. L'eau a nettoyé sa main. Je ne sais pas après comment je suis arrivé sur le lit, mais j'étais allongé, nu sur son lit. Il était à califourchon sur moi et me regarder avec envie._

_Oui avec envie. Ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'ils souriaient._

_Oh merde l'ascenseur vient de bipper, il arrive. Je reviens à toi rapidement mon journal. Ne m'abandonne pas._


	5. Chapitre 4 : le tableau de bord partie 1

Je sais je vous torture en coupant en pleine action. Bon moi ça va vu que j'ai la 2ème partie j'ai pu me rincer l'oeil mouahahahahahahahah. Et histoire de vous faire saliver un peu plus, je fais une entracte. Il y en aura je pense régulièrement pour avoir les 2 points de vu.

Et voila sans plus attendre un chapitre vu par Levi.

Il est très court car c'est un entracte avant la suite des évènements.

**Chapitre 4 : tableau de bord partie 1**

_**1er juin 2012**_

_La binoclarde a déboulé dans mon bureau comme une malade. Je vais finir par la mettre à la porte. Elle me lance qu'elle a trouvé un mec pour moi, histoire que je passe à autre chose. Non mais de quoi elle se mêle. J'vais très bien. Je suis plus avec Erwin, mais normal, c'est moi qui est lâché cette merde. Résultat elle veut qu'on le recrute. Mais on a pas besoin de personnel supplémentaire en ce moment._

_Elle m'a montré la photo qu'elle a prise où il travaille actuellement, une supérette. Il a une belle gueule, je le conçois, mais c'est un gosse et un vendeur de magasin._

_Elle me fatigue._

_**10 juin 2012**_

_Journée de recrutement, la belle gueule avait postulé. Je me demande s'il est pas de mèche avec la folle. Je l'ai fait entré dans le bureau et je lui ai posé quelques questions bateaux. De toute façon il est le seul que je reçois._

_Quand il sort de mon bureau je remarque qu'il a un sacré cul à croquer._

_Finalement, elle a peut être pas tord. On va le prendre et je vais le mettre dans ma poche. Mais hors de question de lui dire merci. Elle serait capable de vouloir étudier nos relations._

_**17 juin 2012**_

_Le bleu est arrivé ce matin. J'ai passé deux heures hier à lui trouver des tâches à effectuer de son niveau. Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai accepté. Putain c'est vrai il est beau gosse, mais quand même. S'il a que le physique, je sais pas quoi en faire au travail. Même le thé, il ne sait pas le faire correctement. Je désespère quand je vois les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. J'ai vu sur son bureau et je peux donc l'observer à loisirs. Il paraît si innocent avec ses traits fins. Mais je suis sur que c'est un coquin en puissance._

_**18 juin 2012**_

_C'est vraiment un boulet. Obligé de lui faire refaire les tâches un nombre incalculable de fois. Je le convoque à mon bureau. J'en reviens pas de ce type. Plus je l'engueule et plus il rougit. C'est limite un appel au viol la._

_Ça devient dur dès le 2ème jour de me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Mais je dois prendre mon temps pour l'emmener dans ma toile._

_Bon j'ai décidé de le prendre avec moi pour aller au gala de charité. Encore ce genre de soirée où l'on perd son temps et on gaspille de l'argent. Mais bon je vais peut être décrocher un ou deux accord commercial. J'espère juste pas rencontrer l'enflure de blond._

_J'ai prévu de faire dormir le gamin chez moi. Je pourrais en profiter pour l'inspecter de plus près._

_**20 juin 2012**_

_Je vais le tuer. Il n'en restera rien. Tout se passait à peu prêt bien jusqu'à ce que je vois qu'Eren se retrouve assit à côté de l'autre connard d'Erwin, mais qu'en plus, il ose lui mettre la main sur la cuisse. Un geste provocateur, car je vois son regard glisser vers moi. Il ne m'a pas fallut 2 min pour chopper le gamin et partit de la réception. Une fois installée dans la voiture, je ne sais pas si c'est le coup de la colère, mais me voila en train d'embrasser sauvagement mon employé. Quand on se sépare, il est tout essoufflé, ses lèvres sont légèrement gonflées. Il me regarde comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je lui interdit littéralement de se faire toucher par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je le traîne à mon appartement et je lui indique la place qu'il occupe en le menaçant que s'il ose me toucher, je le trucide. Il a l'air complètement gêné de dormir avec moi. Je l'ai vanné ce qui l'a fait réagir et il s'est couché rapidement. Je m'installe et fait semblant de m'endormir rapidement. Je le sens tendu. Il a mis plusieurs heures à s'endormir. Ce matin je me suis levé tôt. Il dormait comme un nouveau né. Il dors tellement profondément, que je me laisse tenter à le caresser du dos de la main son dos mis à nu. Je l'entend marmonner. Je tends l'oreille. Il murmure mon prénom._

_Sale gosse, qui t'as permis de prononcer mon prénom._

_Je finis par me lever pour lire mes mails et préparer le petit déjeuner. Si je reste trop longtemps près de lui, je ne répondrais plus de rien._

_J'aperçois un mail d'Erwin. Cela me mets automatiquement de mauvaise humeur. Je lis l'objet. Il est question de faire un partenariat financier._

_J'ouvre finalement le mail :_

«** Salut mon beau petit brun,**

**Je comprend pas pourquoi tu m'as fuit toute la soirée et que tu t'es sauvé comme un voleur. Tu m'as beaucoup déçu. Tu sais que je pense chaque nuit à toi ?**

**Mais bon je suis pas là pour parler du passé. Je souhaite conclure un accord partenariat immobilier avec ta société. Je sais que tu veux t'implanter dans le nord. Je vais acquérir un site immobilier et suivant ce que tu pourrais me proposer en échange, je pourrais te faire une sacrée ristourne sur tes bureaux.**

**Une condition pour négocier : je veux négocier uniquement avec le petit jeune que tu gardes précieusement. Il ne lui saura fait aucun mal.**

**Erwin SMITH** »

_Comment ose-t-il faire ce genre de chantage. Je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Mon cul oui. Il veut le baiser et quand il s'ennuiera avec son nouveau jouet, il le jettera et il ne signera pas d'accord._

_Je fulminais quand j'aperçus Eren se réveiller lentement. Je me mis à soupirer. Je commençais à regretter à l'avoir recruter. Dans quelle merde je l'avais mis. Je suis vraiment égoiste._

_Je ne lui en parle pas avant la fin de la réunion. Je préfère être en privé avec lui. Je lui annonce la couleur et au moment où j'annonce que je vais refuser son offre, il s'exclame avec force qu'il veut le faire. Je n'en reviens pas. Il n'a aucune expérience et il veut aider la boite. Mais moi je fulmine. Je réfléchis à la solution. Je décide de lui laisser sa chance et je m'organise pour que la partie technique soit vu par Gunther et Aurouo pendant une semaine et moi je m'occuperai de la partie la plus délicate la dernière semaine. Mon dieu, je vais en avoir du boulot et du soucis. J'ai l'impression de prendre 20 ans dans la gueule._

**_24 juin 2012_**

_Cela fait maintenant 2 jours et demi qu'Eren apprend minutieusement chaque détail de notre société. D'après Gunther, il a du potentiel. Il a même repéré des incohérences. Il m'étonne ce petit. On le prend pour un incapable et pourtant il peut d'un coup devenir très sérieux._

**_27 juin 2012_**

_Bon j'ai peut être foiré. J'avais oublié une chose importante, c'est un puceau. Résultat, je l'ai brusqué, sûrement effrayé, mais en plus je le tiens pour responsable. Il me mets dans un état. Comment voulez vous que je reste de marbre fasse à ses gestes provocateurs quand il se penche pour faire le plein de papier du copieur et qu'il tend vers ma baie vitrée son cul. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Il veut vraiment s'investir dans la boîte. Je dois vraiment lui laisser sa chance. Même si cela me dégoûte de ce qui risque de se passer, je vais donc le dépuceler moi-même. S'il doit finir dans le lit d'Erwin, autant que je l'y prépare, même si cela me révulse rien que de penser qu'un autre pose la main sur son corps._

_28 juin 2012_

_Je le pensais un bon coup, mais c'est au-delà de mes espérances. Putain qu'est ce que c'était bon. Et le morveux qui se dit hétéro. Mon œil oui. Je fais un massacre si Erwin touche à un seul morceau de peau du gamin. Il est à moi et je compte bien le garder._

_J'ai pu lire un grand panel d'expression sur son visage, la vibration de son corps à chacun de mes gestes et ses gémissements. Je n'ai jamais connu un tel moment. Du bonheur à l'état pur. Certes la première fois a été douloureuse pour lui, mais ses yeux ne trompaient pas. J'y ai vu de l'extase. Je compte profiter de lui tout le week-end. Je vais lui faire prendre le pieds non stop. Il ne pourra plus se passer de moi. Oui voila c'est un programme plus qu'intéressant. _

_Ah bordel, je le revois dans la douche, quand je l'ai rejoins et que je l'ai fait jouir dans ma main, quand je me suis frotté à son corps brûlant et que je l'entendais gémir. Que c'était bon._

_Le meilleur moment reste dans la chambre, sur le lit. Je me suis mis à califourchon sur lui. Ses yeux se sont grands ouverts. J'ai saisi son visage à deux mains et je l'ai embrassé tendrement. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitude. Je suis quelqu'un de possessif et d'intransigeant. Je ne suis pas doux, mais lui me rend agneau. Je force petit à petit ses lèvres et ma langue finit par rencontrer la sienne. Elles entame toutes les deux un ballet. Je sens ses mains se poser sur on torse. Je pense qu'il a essayé de me repousser, mais pour rien. Il se mets à gémir et mes mains descendent le long de son corps, l'explorent à nouveau. Mes lèvres descendent sur sa nuque. Je le mordille, je lui laisse des suçons. Je le marque de mon sceau. Personne ne pourra plus jamais le toucher. Je lui murmure à son oreille : « tu m'appartiens corps et âme ». Il ne me réponds pas par des mots, mais je sens son bassin bouger et nos deux sexes se frottent l'un à l'autre._

_Il en veut plus, j'en suis sûr. Je remonte mes mains et je prends dans la commode mon tube de lubrifiant acheté pour l'occasion. Mes lèvres se posent sur l'un de ses tétons tandis que j'ouvre le flacon pour en verser dans l'une de mes mains._

_Mes jambes le forcent à s'ouvrir. Je plis mes genoux pour mieux me redresser sans lâcher son téton. J'approche un doigt lubrifier de son intimité. Il a fermé les yeux d'anticipation. Je le rassure en murmurant son prénom et en lui demandant de se détendre de ne pas se focaliser sur ce que je vais faire en bas. J'entre un premier doigt lentement. Il est vachement serré et il se contracte. Ma main libre saisit son sexe et je me mets à le caresser._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, il se détend enfin. J'en profite pour bouger mon doigt et j'en glisse un deuxième. Il laisse échapper une plainte. Il a mal je le sait. Mais il n'a pas le choix, il doit passer par la pour profiter ensuite de toute la jouissance de se faire pénétrer par moi._

_Mon excitation est à son comble. Mais je dois encore patienter. Je ne dois pas le brusquer. Je finis par mettre un 3ème doigt et j'entame aussitôt des mouvements pour le dilater le maximum. Il sert les dents. Je le masturbe un peu plus fort et la douleur finit pas laisser la place au pur moment de bonheur . Quand je le sens bouger sous moi, je retire mes doigts. Il ouvre les yeux me suppléant du regard. Je sais ce qu'il veut et je ne le fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Je m'enfonce lentement en lui. Nos deux regards sont soudés l'un à l'autre. Je me sens à l'étroit, c'est chaud et humide. Je prononce son prénom dans une longue litanie. Dès que je suis entré jusqu'à la garde je patiente quelques instants avant de commencer mon va et vient. J'y vais lentement pour l'habituer à ma présence en lui. Mais rapidement, il se mets à bouger ses hanches et je perds le contrôle._

_Putain c'est tellement bon , que je m'enfonce encore plus loin avec mes coups de reins brutaux. J'heurte sa prostate et je l'entend hurler de plaisir. Je saisi sa verge et je le branle avec la même puissance que je le pénètre. Je le sens rapidement au bord de la jouissance. Moi aussi. Encore quelques coups de reins et nous voici tous les deux aux portes du paradis. Je reprend un peu mon souffle ma tête reposant sur son torse._

_Je me retire de lui et je m'allonge sur le côté. Je le prends dans mes bras. Je lui lance un « putain Eren, t'es encore meilleur que ce que je ne pensais ». C'est la vérité. C'est le meilleur bon coup que j'ai eu. Je l'entends rire légèrement, puis sa respiration se fait plus calme. Au bout d'un moment je constate qu'il s'est endormit. Je décide de le laisser un peu se reposer, et je me lève pour descendre au bureau pour travailler certains dossiers. Nous continuerons plus tard dans la journée notre entraînement._


	6. Chapitre 5 : Négociation 2ème partie

Bon allez, je vois que vous attendez tous avec impatience notre rencontre avec Erwin. Alors je vais le faire dans ce chapitre avec le point de vue d'Eren et celui de Levi (ben oui vous croyez quoi, que Levi allez le laisser y aller les yeux fermés). Le challenge avec deux journaux intimes à rédiger et de garder la concordance des faits ^^. Je peux vous dire que je n'arrête pas de faire des aller et retour pour rédiger.

J'avoue d'avance, après ce chapitre vous allez haïr un nouveau personnage ^^.

Bon volontairement j'ai sauté quelques jours sinon je vais me répéter.

Attention : nouvelle facette de Levi (c'est que derrière son visage de marbre, il est un arc-en-ciel de comportement).

Merci à tous pour vos rewievs.

LoloSawer : ahahahah, elle t'a menacé d'une pétition lol. Bon j'suis tombée dessus au moment d'aller à la douche. Obligée de décaler la douche pour le lire ton chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous et bavez pas trop ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : négociation 2ème partie<strong>

_**30 juin 2012**_

_Désolé mon journal, je n'ai pas pu te parler à nouveau depuis la dernière fois. Faut dire que Levi ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle. Je n'en peux plus. Il m'a littéralement obligé à rester chez lui ce matin pour que je récupère mais aussi pour que je prépare tranquillement ma présentation de projet. Il m'a laissé toutes les infos que j'avais besoin. _

_Je profite donc d'être tranquille pour te raconter mon week-end. Ça été deux jour sexe non stop quasiment. Je peux te dire que mon cul ce matin souffre horriblement. Il a pourtant été doux avec moi, mais faut avouer que passer de 0 relation à je ne sais combien en 48h, ben du coup ça fait très mal._

_Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé. J'ai trouvé vraiment bizarre la première fois. Ce ne sont pas ses baisers, ses morsures, les caresses qui m'ont été bizarre, mais quand il a commencé à entrer dans mon intimité. D'abord avec ses doigts, ensuite avec son sexe._

_Note à moi même : putain pour un type pas très grand qu'est ce qu'il est bien gaulé._

_Cela a été aussi étrange de crier son prénom._

_Nous l'avons fait presque dans toutes les pièces. On aurait cru un vampire assoiffé de sexe. Mais à chaque fois avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait. Lui un homme d'habitude froid et distant._

_Il m'a raccompagné jusque devant la maison. Quand il a vu la vieille baraque, il a lâché un Tsk de dégoût. Je me suis retourné et j'ai haussé les épaules dans un signe d'impuissance. Que voulait-il que je lui dise. Nous ne venons pas du même milieu. Au moment de descendre de la voiture il m'a retenu et me déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres._

_**3 juillet 2012**_

_Désolé mon journal, il est tard mais je viens juste de rentrer. Levi a voulu comme tous les soirs que je reste et comme à chaque soir, on est monté à son appartement et on a couché ensemble. Comme à chaque fois il m'a murmuré à l'oreille : « tu m'appartiens corps et âme ». Sauf que jusque maintenant je ne lui ai jamais dit oui. Je lui appartiens peut être de corps, mais mon âme, elle est à moi. Mon cœur m'appartient. Certes j'adore notre relation physique. J'en suis même devenu rapidement accro. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de parler à Armin._

_Demain c'est le grand jour. J'ai commencé à angoisser toute la journée. J'en ai mal aux tripes. Levi a du le remarquer car il a fait attention à moi ce soir comme si j'étais une poupée de cristal. Il agit vraiment bizarrement quand on est que tout les deux que des fois cela m'effraie._

_**5 juillet 2012**_

_Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?_

_Je ne m'en souviens plus._

_Pourquoi suis-je nu dans le lit avec Levi alors qu'hier j'étais en train de discuter avec Monsieur SMITH ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelle de rien ?_

_Mon cher journal, j'ai un trou d'au moins 12h dans ma tête._

_A côté de moi Levi semble épuisé et dort profondément._

_J'essaye de me souvenir. Je vais retracer toute ma journée. J'ai commencé le matin avec un dernier briefing avec Gunther et Aurouo. Ensuite vers midi, je suis allé à la cantine avec tout le monde. Chacun en a profité pour me donner des conseils._

_Ensuite, j'ai passé l'après midi avec Levi qui m'a rappelé oh combien de fois de faire attention à Erwin, que c'était un manipulateur et tout le tsointsoin. Je suis monté chez lui afin d'aller prendre ma douche et me préparer sous son regard, forcément, il ne voulait pas que j'y aille à moitié débraillé. _

_Bon petit aparté mon journal, je te le redit, nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Entre lui et moi c'est n'est que euh, comment te dire, sexuel._

_allez je reprend mon file de pensées. Je suis donc parti avec l'une des voitures de la boite et un chauffeur, vu que j'ai pas encore le permis._

_J'avais rendez-vous dans un restaurant chic en haut de la grande tour. J'étais assez mal à l'aise. Quand je suis arrivé, on m'a amené à une table où Erwin était déjà là. J'ai eu peur d'être en retard, mais non en faites c'était lui qui était en avance. Il avait déjà commandé l'apéritif. Je me rappelle avoir était très stressé. C'est qu'il est imposant comme type. Je comprend pourquoi Levi m'avait répété toute l'après midi de me méfier de lui._

_Il a commencé à me questionner sur mes raisons d'être dans la société et comme Gunther me l'a bien appris, j'ai coupé court au questionnement d'ordre non professionnel et qui ne répondait pas au but de notre rencontre de ce soir. Cela le fit rire. Nous avons finit par entamer les discussions plus sérieuses tout en sirotant la coupe de kir. On nous a pris les commandes._

_Erwin est vraiment dur en négociation. D'ailleurs je n'ai aucun souvenir de la fin de celle-ci. Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est qu'on en était au dessert et qu'il me disait qu'il devait réfléchir à l'offre de publicité qu'on pouvait lui offrir. Et là j'ai commencé à me sentir vraiment pas bien. Je me suis excusé et je suis allé rapidement au toilettes. J'avais le feu dans le bas ventre et je sentais une érection alors que rien n'avait était fait pour en arriver dans ce sens. Ma tête me tournait et pourtant je n'avais bu qu'un apéritif. Il y a eu un bruit derrière et un grand corps qui m'a encerclé de ses bras. La voix, cette voix…_

_C'était celle d'Erwin. Il me demandait si tout allait bien, que j'avais l'air pâle et il voulait me raccompagner. J'essayais de le repousser, mais j'ai senti mes forces m'abandonner. Il a approché sa bouche de mon oreille et m'a murmuré quelque chose du genre de "ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi". _

_Et là un grand fracas, mais je n'ai plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Je sens que mon corps tombe à terre. Oui à terre, c'est glacé comme le carrelage. Je me mets à gémir tellement mon érection me fait mal. Je sens des bras petits, mais fort me redresser et une voix que je reconnais. C'est Levi. Il a l'air paniqué, mais je sombre dans l'inconscience._

_Non mais attend la je percute, Erwin a essayé d'abuser de moi dans les toilettes d'un restaurant!_

_Je me revois rouvrir les yeux à plusieurs reprises et j'entends de nouveau Levi, qui ne me lâche pas. Il me dit de m'accrocher, que bientôt on sera à la maison, que tout est finit, que l'autre connard ne m'approchera plus jamais. Il s'excuse même de m'avoir jeté en pâté au loup._

_Je reperd conscience et je me réveille plus tard allongé sur le lit. La douleur de mon entrejambe est insupportable._

_Oui je me rappelle, Levi me déshabillait rapidement et quand il a vu l'état d'excitation de mon sexe, il m'a demandé ce que j'avais bu durant la soirée. Je lui répétais que de l'eau et rien d'autre. Puis d'un coup je m'était rappelé du kir qui avait servit avant mon arrivé._

_Oui tout me revient maintenant._

_Levi m'a annoncé que j'avais été bel et bien drogué et que mon état d'excitation allait durée plusieurs heures. Je me suis mis à pleurer car je souffrais et que je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir comme ça longtemps._

_Il s'est rapproché de mon oreille et m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas me laisser comme ça._

_Oh mon dieu, Levi a passé la nuit à essayer de me soulager pour ne pas que je devienne fou. Il a prit avec ses mains mon sexe pour le masturber. Il a aussi utilisé sa bouche à plusieurs reprises et surtout je m'en souviens vaguement, mais j'en suis sur, il s'est empalé sur moi de nombreuses fois. Levi a passé la nuit à me faire l'amour alors que je n'était qu'à moitié conscient de ce qu'il se passait. A chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il s'excusait. Maintenant il dort, complètement épuisé par cette nuit blanche._

_Je m'en veux car je n'ai pas été assez prudent. Mes larmes coulent. Je suis vraiment qu'un râté._

_J'entends le froissement des draps. Je relève la tête et je le vois. Il me fixe de ses yeux endormis encore._

_- Comment te sens-tu, Eren ?_

_- Je suis désolé. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout._

_- Tsk. T'as pas à t'excuser. C'est de la faute de l'autre connard. T'en fait pas je vais régler ça rapidement. Rallonges toi pour le moment et reposes toi._

_J'osais pas trop lui désobéir et je me suis recouché la boule au ventre. Je sens son corps se coller à moi et ses bras m'entoure. Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou. Je me sens mieux, comme rassuré et je me rendors._

_C'est le milieu de l'après-midi quand je me réveille à nouveau. La place à côté de moi est vide et froide. Je me lève péniblement. Mes muscles me font horriblement souffrir, sans compter de ma tête qui va exploser. Je me dirige vers la douche en titubant et je vais prendre une douche. Non que je me sente chez moi, mais je me sens sale._

_J'allume l'eau chaude et je rentre dedans. Mes jambes ne me portent malheureusement pas longtemps et je m'écroule dans la douche. J'entends des pas derrière moi._

_- Bordel ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Eren ? Tu aurais du m'appeler. Tu ne peux pas marcher seul pour le moment. Tu as eu une sacré dose de drogue dans le sang._

_Je ne lui réponds pas, mes yeux pleurent à nouveau, je me sens si épuisé. Il coupe l'eau et m'aide à me redresser. Je tente de le repousser mais le manque de force est trop important pour résister. Il glisse un de ses bras sous mon épaule et m'emmène plus loin dans la salle de bain. Je remarque la une baignoire. Il me porte et me dépose dedans. Il fait couler de l'eau chaude. Je me tourne vers son visage. Ses yeux n'expriment rien du tout comme à chaque fois. Il sait rester maître de ses sentiments. Je lui demanderai un jour de m'apprendre à contrôler mes émotions. Je me sens bien la et je sens ses mains me laver mon corps. Je ferme les yeux…._

* * *

><p><em>5 juillet 2012<em>

_Putain de merde, je vais le butter dès qu'Eren ira mieux. Comment a-t-il pu seulement lui faire ça. Je n'aurais pas du le laisser y aller. J'aurais du écouter mon instinct qui me souffler prudence._

_Maintenant, Eren est allongé nu dans mon lit. La drogue se dissipe lentement. Mike doit passer dans l'après midi pour voir comment il va. Je suis épuisé quand je repense à cette soirée._

_J'ai laissé Eren y aller seul certes, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le suivre avec Erd. Nous avons pris une table un peu en décalé. Je vois Eren et Erwin qui ont l'air de discuter. Eren a l'air de se braquer. Je le vois serrer un poing sous la table. Si jamais ce salop essaye quoique ce soit je le pulvérise. Erd me dit de garder mon calme. Mais comment garder mon calme quand on connaît le prédateur qu'est l'autre enflure._

_Je laisse le soin à Erd de commander, moi je n'ai pas le temps, je dois les surveiller._

_Pour le moment tout à l'air de bien se passer. Mais je n'aime pas cette lueur dans le regard d'Erwin. _

_Bâtard, qu'est ce que tu prépares comme sale coup ?_

_Soudain, j'aperçois Eren qui se lève et chancelle. Il se dirige vers les toilettes. Erwin se lève à son tour. Je ne peux plus attendre plus. Je me lève et part en direction des toilettes, suivit de près par Erd. J'ouvre la porte en grand et je vois Erwin qui a glissé ses mains sous les vêtements d'Eren. Mon sang ne fit qu'une tour. Je pousse violemment l'ordure loin d'Eren qui tombe à terre. Je me précipite sur ce dernier. Ses yeux sont fermés, son corps est brûlant. Il gémit. Je sens son érection évidente. Je tourne la tête vers Erwin qui est maintenant par Erd._

_- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ordure ?_

_- Moi rien voyons. C'est pas de ma faute s'il accepte tout et n'importe quoi. Je me doutais bien que tu ne serais pas très loin pour veiller sur lui. Sinon tu aurais annulé le rendez vous. Au fait, c'est un sacré négociateur. Il a faillit vraiment me convaincre. Il est vraiment intéressant…._

_- Ta gueule ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ta voix. Erd occupes toi de lui et règle l'addition. Je ramène Eren à l'appartement. On se retrouve demain fin de matinée._

_- Pas de problème, patron._

_Je porte Eren, dans mes bras. Il est si fragile. Je me glisse avec lui dans la voiture. Je demande au chauffeur de faire vite. Le gamin continu de gémir. Il sert les dents, il a mal. Je pense savoir quelle drogue il a utilisé. Le pauvre, il va passer la pire nuit de sa vie. J'espère qu'il tiendra le coup. Je vais devoir l'aider et le soulager durant les prochaines heures pour ne pas qu'il pète un câble. Tout le long du trajet, je lui parle, même s'il ne m'écoute pas. Je le rassure, je l'embrasse sur le front, la joue. Je n'ose saisir ses lèvres. Je m'en veux le tiens dans mes bras tout le long du trajet qui paraît si long._

_Quand on arrive, je me dépêche de prendre l'ascenseur et je file à la maison. Il commence à s'agiter. Je le dépose délicatement sur le lit. Il ouvre péniblement les yeux, mais ses yeux sont vides pour une fois._

_- Eren. Est ce que tu m'entends gamin ? Tiens le coup, ça va aller. Je vais m'occuper de toi._

_Et là je vois une scène sortie de l'irréel, il s'agite violemment à ses paroles. Mais bordel, qu'est ce qu'à pu lui dire l'autre connard pour qu'il réagisse ainsi._

_Je n'ai pas le choix. Je le plaque au lit essayant de le calmer. Je l'embrasse près de l'oreille et je lui murmure sans cesse : « Eren, c'est moi Levi »._

_Il me faut 10 bonnes minutes pour le calmer. Quand enfin il se calme, il sert les dents. Son érection et trop compressée. Je n'ai pas de solution que de le déshabiller. Je n'aime pas faire ça quand il n'est pas maître de lui. Mais si je le fait pas, pas sur que je le retrouve demain en un morceau._

_Son sexe se temps au maximum. Du liquide s'en écoule déjà un peu. Je le prend dans mes mains et je le masturbe afin que la pression se relâche rapidement. Il joui une première fois, mais rapidement son érection recommence. Putain de drogue._

_Je me rends à la salle de bain où je me déshabille et je prend quelques serviettes. Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin. Je retourne près de lui et je vois que la tension est de nouveau intenable pour lui. Je soupire en pensant aux souffrance qu'il doit ressentir, car la ce n'est pas du bonheur mais de la douleur à l'état pur. Cette fois je prends son sexe dans ma bouche. Il se cambre, mais je le maintien avec les mains. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse mal en cas de réactions non contrôler. Je l'entend m'appeler. Oui il prononce mon nom. Il me demande de l'aide. Je ne lui fait pas dire deux fois. J'avale son sexe jusqu'à la garde. Ma langue en fait le tour pendant que ma bouche fait de long va et vient. Je le sens qu'il va bientôt jouir à nouveau mais je ne me retire pas. Cela sera ma punition pour l'avoir abandonné. Il se lâche dans ma bouche. J'ai du mal à avaler tellement c'est amer. Mais je le fais quand même._

_Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, le revoilà au bord de la souffrance. J'ai profité de l'accalmie pour me soulager moi-même car même si j'ai peur pour lui, mon corps réagit autrement. Je me suis préparé pour la suite des événements. Quand revient le moment de le soulager pour la 3ème fois, je m'empale sur lui. Je me dégoûte de lui faire subir tout ça. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne m'étais pas laissé pénétrer et c'est dur. Mais pas le temps d'attendre, je dois le faire jouir rapidement pour que la tension retombe._

_La nuit est très longue. J'ai l'impression que les heures ne passent pas et surtout que les crises d'Eren durent. Entre deux crises, j'ai appelé Mike, un pote et médecin. Il me confirme que vu la description des symptômes, c'est une drogue. Je lui demande de passer en fin de matinée, car je m'inquiète pour le petit._

_Il est 5h du matin quand Eren se calme enfin. Je m'effondre à côté de lui et je ne tarde pas à tomber dans un sommeil très agiter._

_Je l'entends bouger à côté de moi. Je me redresse. Je suis vraiment inquiet. Il ne se souvient de rien apparemment vu son regard. Puis d'un coup ça doit lui revenir et son visage se crispe sous l'horreur de la nuit passée. Comment le blâmer. Je lui demande de se rallonger. Il me regarde et obéit sans broncher. Oh Eren, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

_Je me colle à lui et je le sers dans mes bras. Il se rendors rapidement. J'attends un moment comme ça avant de me lever. Il est bientôt 11h et Mike doit venir._

_Il ne tarde pas. Il me regarde et plisse le nez. Il me sermonne sur mon propre état, mais je balaie ma santé d'une main et lui montre le lit où se trouve Eren. Il s'y dirige et me dit de rester dans le salon. Je tourne en rond pendant plus d'un quart d'heure. Quand enfin la porte s'ouvre je me jette littéralement à son col._

_- Du calme Levi où je sors une aiguille pour toi aussi._

_- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

_- Il est fatigué. La drogue a du mal à s'évacuer. Il en a peut être encore pour 24h. Je lui ai fait une prise de sang pour voir si je trouve tous les composants. Mais dit voir ce ne serait pas Erwin derrière tout ça ?_

_- Oui c'est ce connard._

_- Tu as l'air de tenir énormément à ce gamin._

_- Tsk._

_- Écoute je repasse lundi. D'ici la il ne dois pas bouger de la et encore moins se déplacer seul. Si jamais tu sens que cela s'aggrave, appelle moi et je le ferais hospitaliser._

_- Merci_

_- Pas de quoi. Je te dois bien ça._

_Il partit rapidement car sa copine Nanaba l'attend en bas. Peu de temps après Erd fait son entrée. Il me raconte ce qui s'est passé après mon départ. Je le remercie pour son aide. Je lui donne des nouvelles d'Eren. Il ne reste pas longtemps et rentre chez lui._

_Je décide de faire le ménage histoire de m'occuper l'esprit, le temps que le gamin se réveille à nouveau. _

_Il est presque 15h quand je l'entends se levait. Merde le sol est pas encore sec et donc je ne peux pas le rejoindre pour le stopper. Et si je l'appelle en lui gueulant dessus, il risque de prendre peur. J'entends le bruit de la douche et le bruit d'une chute. Et voila pourquoi il ne devait pas se lever. Je sais qu'il doit se sentir sale, mais il doit rester calme._

_Je me précipite à la salle de bain et je le saisi. Je le conduit vers la baignoire. Elle sert tellement peu souvent qu'elle est comme neuve. Je le glisse dedans et je fais couler de l'eau chaude. Il est si fragile avec ce visage que j'ai qu'une envie : le protéger ou même le surprotéger. Je prends un gant et le gel douche et je commence le nettoyer doucement. Il se détend et ferme les yeux. Je lui parle doucement à son oreille._

_- Ça va mieux ?_

_- Hum._

_- Écoute, j'ai du faire venir le médecin tout à l'heure._

_Je le sens se raidir aussitôt. Il veut se débattre mais je l'en empêche._

_- Eren écoute moi bordel jusqu'à la fin. C'est un ami à moi. Il veut que tu te reposes pendant deux jours au moins. Il repassera ici lundi. Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux lui faire confiance. Tu n'es responsable de rien._

_- J'ai pas été assez vigilant. J'aurais jamais du boire le verre de kir qui était la avant mon arrivé. J'suis vraiment désolé. Résultat la société n'aura pas la négociation._

_- Putain Eren. Ne pense pas à ça. Un connard t'as drogué pour te violer et toi tout ce qui t'emmerde c'est l'échec. T'en fait pas tu n'as pas échoué. Avant qu'on lui arrange le portrait, il nous a avoué que tu avais super bien négocié. Donc maintenant ne pense qu'à une chose, te reposer et te remettre de cette épreuve. Jusque lundi tu restera ici. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?_

_- Oui._

_Je me suis peut être un peu emporté contre lui, mais il est pas croyable comme gosse. Tout ce qui l'inquiète c'est le boulot. Je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait autant s'investir dans la société. Dans un sens ça me fait chaud au cœur. _

_Une fois lavé et rincé, je l'aide à se sécher et je lui ramène un de mes boxers. Malgré notre différence de taille, il rentre très bien dedans. Je l'emmène jusqu'au canapé. Je fais un plateau télé et je m'installe à côté de lui. On ne parle pas. On se regarde un film. Au bout d'une demi-heure je le sens glisser contre moi. Il s'endort à nouveau. Je ne veux pas le bouger, alors on reste comme ça et je finis à mon tour par m'endormir. _


	7. Chapitre 6 : interrogations et sentiment

_Chère lectrice et cher lecteur, après presque une semaine d'attente, voici la suite du week-end ^^. Ben oui je vais quand même le finir ce week-end._

_allez petit tour des Reviews avant tout :_

_S-Lay L : ben tu sais trop de plaisir fait souffrir chez les mecs ^^. Eren lui en veut, mais il veut tellement réussir dans la vie quelque chose, qu'il essaye de faire abstraction._

_P'titeLilith : "Levi" sort de ce corps lol. Difficile de s'en remettre ou pas. Faut voir ce qui va se passer ci-dessous._

_Lolosawyer : Il est trop souvent le gentil Erwin. Moi quand je regarde l'animé ou je lis le manga, il me fait penser à un sadique ^^. Du coup j'ai décidé pour une fois de lui faire porter le rôle du vilain pas beau lol._

_Dreadaeleon : Levi a été le jouet d'Erwin, mais a su prendre la large. Erwin cherche par tous les moyens à se venger._

_Attention ceci a été rédigé en étant en partie dans la tête d'un jeune adulte. Forcément ce sera le bordel ^^. Au programme des doutes et beaucoup de tendresse à la manière bisounours lol. Profitez en bien, le véritable Levi reviendra au prochain chapitre (ben oui quoi, j'vais pas le faire passer pour un nounours toute l'histoire ^^). Lemon au mot un peu cru pour les âmes sensibles ^^._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><em>6 juillet 2014<em>

_Mon cher journal,_

_Je ne sais pas encore comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans le lit de Levi. La dernière fois j'étais sur le canapé avec lui en train de regarder la télé._

_La drogue a l'air d'avoir disparu de mon corps, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Enfin pour le moment car en me réveillant ce matin, j'ai osé jeté un oeil sur mon portable qui était sur la table de chevet. Quelle horreur de constater que j'avais une vingtaine d'appels en absence et autant de SMS, si ce n'était pas plus de la part de Mikasa. Comme d'habitude de mes parents que dalle. C'est la qu'on voit toute l'importance que l'on peut avoir pour les parents._

_Tout en parcourant les messages qui au fur et à mesure de la lecture devenait menaçant, je sentit des yeux au-dessus de moi._

_Le bond que j'ai fait quand j'ai vu que c'était Levi qui lisait en même temps que moi les messages._

_- C'est ta soeur ?_

_- Oui. Comme y avait personne pour le week-end à la maison, je n'ai pas laissé de mots. Mais apparemment elle est rentrée plus tôt que prévu._

_Au même moment mon portable vibra. C'était de nouveau Mikasa. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de décrocher, que Levi s'en est emparé et a décroché à ma place._

_- Eren ! Enfin du décroches. t'es où ? Rentres à la maison tout de suite._

_- Ecoutes gamine. Eren est pris pour le week-end par le boulot. Il ne rentrera que quand il aura finit. Pas la peine de le harceler comme ça. Je me suis fait comprendre ?_

_Il n'a pas laissé le temps à Mikasa de répondre qu'il lui a littéralement raccroché au nez et a coupé mon portable._

_- Non, mais de quoi elle se mêle celle là. T'es majeur que je sache._

_Je le regarde interloqué, mon journal. Il a raccroché au nez de ma soeur et déjà dans ma tête, j'imagine les pires représailles de sa part quand je rentrerai._

_- Levi, t'aurais pas du faire ça. Tu sais pas de quoi elle est capable, lui dis-je blanc comme un linge_

_- Tsk, qu'elle ose ne serait-ce lever le petit doigt et on verra qui mord le plus. Eren, les filles si tu les mets pas au pas dès le départ c'est cause perdue. C'est pour ça que je préfère les mecs. Ils sont moins chiants._

_- Euh c'est pas ça le problème. Toi tu risqueras peut-être rien, mais moi, j'vais vivre l'enfer au moins une semaine._

_- Putain Eren, faut que tu arrêtes de te faire marcher dessus. Tu dois t'imposer sinon tu n'arriveras à rien._

_- Ca je le savais déjà. Merci de m'enterrer un peu plus._

_- C'est pas pour t'enterrer. Mais le fait que tu sois si fragile de caractère, regarde ce qui a faillit arrivé vendredi soir._

_Levi a touché un point sensible. Je me suis mis aussitôt en mode auto défense. Je me suis levé pour quitter la chambre. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire face encore pour ce qui s'était passé. Je ressent encore une forte honte en moi d'avoir était si faible et qu'il ait du intervenir._

_Mais Levi en a décidé autrement car il me rattrape aisément par le poignet et me serre contre lui. Je l'entend s'excuser à mon oreille. Je n'ose le croire. Je me retourne et je le fixe avec des yeux interrogateurs. Je lui demande pourquoi il s'excuse car c'est moi qui n'est pas était vigilant. Lui il se reproche de m'avoir livré en pâture._

_Ma tête va exploser la. faut que je fasse le point sur ma vie depuis 3 semaines :_

_J'ai décroché un job d'homme à tout faire surtout les tâches les plus ingrates_

_j'ai un patron qui est plus que maniaque et exigeant_

_je me suis retrouvé impliqué dans une soirée de charité où deux hommes apparemment me voulaient et dont l'un m'a volé mon premier baisé_

_je veux prouver mes aptitudes pour faire un bon négociateur_

_Le patron accepte et me programme une formation intense qui finit par une partie de jambe en l'air._

_depuis une semaine, je me fais sauter par ce patron soit disant pour me préparer au pire_

_vendredi soir je n'ai pas été assez prudent et j'ai faillit finir violé_

_on est dimanche et je m'engueule avec le dit patron comme un vieux couple…._

_Qu'elle est ma véritable relation avec Levi ? Je le fixe le regard perdu dans le vide_

_- Oy gamin, ça va?_

_- Non ça va pas. Rien ne va._

_- Hein! Comment ça? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? T'as besoin que je rappelle le toubib?_

_- Nonnnnnnn ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je dois remettre mes idées au clair. C'est pas normal tout ça._

_- Eh Eren! Qu'est ce qui n'est pas normal ? Putain arrêtes tes conneries, tu commences à me faire flipper la._

_J'arrive à m'extraire de ses bras et je fonce à la salle de bain. Je fais couler de l'eau froide. Cela fait du bien. Je me demande pourquoi j'en viens à me poser la question de ce que je suis pour Levi. Je vois pas pourquoi je me la pose. Il est mon patron et mon son subordonné._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? C'est pas normal que je pense comme ça._

_Allez Eren, inspire profondément, expire. Inspire, expire._

_Je dois vraiment avoir un grain pour me poser des questions comme ça._

_Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Je dois rester loin de Levi. Il perturbe trop mes émotions. Mais de penser que je vais m'éloigner de lui même qu'un peu, me rend bizarre. J'ai l'impression de déprimé d'un coup._

_Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_

_Je me remets à penser à mes rapports avec Levi et je me mets à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Mon coeur s'emballe. C'est pas bon tout ça._

_Je sors rapidement de la salle de bain, je me sèche et enfile un boxer propre. Je prends mon téléphone. Je regarde vers le salon, Levi est occupé dans la lecture de ses mails. Même un dimanche faut qu'il travaille. J'ai une envie d'éteindre son ordinateur._

_Non, non, non faut que je me calme._

_Je décide d'envoyer un sms à Armin. Faut que je lui demande conseil._

_A Armin :_

_Salut vieille branche, comment ça va?_

_Je patiente tranquillement, même si au fond de moi je ne suis pas tranquille. ça bouillonne en moi. Je n'arrive pas à tenir en place. Mon téléphone vibre._

_De Armin :_

_Ah un revenant! CA fait longtemps. Comment va ?_

_A Armin :_

_Pas très bien et toi?_

_De Armin :_

_Super, Reiner a trouvé un appart plus grand pour nous. Raconte toi ?_

_A Armin :_

_J'ai un souci. J'couche avec mon patron._

_De Armin : _

_Quoi? T'as viré de bord et tu me le dis que maintenant?_

_De Armin :_

_Non mais attends, ton patron ? T'es amoureux de ton boss ?_

_A Armin : _

_Non! Enfin je pense pas. C'est compliqué._

_De Armin :_

_Raconte tout et oublies rien._

_A Armin :_

_il m'a embrassé un soir et j'ai finit dans son lit. Mais c'est lui qui a commencé._

_De Armin :_

_Ouais peut être. T'as aimé ? Tu lui as mis ou il te l'a mise ?_

_Merde connerie de faites. J'aurais pas du lui en parler finalement. Qu'est ce que je peux lui répondre. Je jette un oeil vers le salon et Levi est toujours affairé sur son PC._

_A Armin :_

_C'est lui qui l'as mise et à moins d'être sado, ca fait mal._

_De Armin :_

_MDR. Vous l'avez fait combien de fois ?_

_A Armin :_

_Tous les jours depuis 1 semaine._

_De Armin :_

_Donc t'aimes les queues. Maintenant est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ?_

_A Armin :_

_J'en sais rien. C'est embrouillé dans ma tête._

_De Armin :_

_Comment ça ?_

_A Armin :_

_Ben, je me dis que je suis pas bien dans ma tête pour faire ça et quand je pense à m'éloigner, je déprime._

_De Armin :_

_Et lui est-ce qu'il t'aime ?_

_A Armin :_

_Je pense pas._

_De Armin :_

_T'as un sérieux problème alors._

_Faut que tu saches rapidement._

_Par contre pour toi c'est clair que t'es accro._

_Tu sais ça se commande pas ce genre de chose . Allez tiens moi au jus. Je te laisse Reiner me fait son show :)._

_Bon je suis pas plus avancé qu'avant. Ma tête est lourde, très lourde avec toutes ses questions. Je lève la tête et je ne vois plus Levi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je sens deux bras m'encercler._

_- Je croyais que le portable devait rester éteint._

_- Parles pour toi tu étais sur ton PC._

_- Tu es parti en me plantant la, je te rappelles. Mais dis voir, c'est qui ce Armin ? Il a l'air d'en savoir des choses sur les queues._

_- Je…. je …. jevoispasdequoituparles._

_- Hum, fait pas l'innocent, ça fait 5 min que je lis derrière toi vos échanges. Alors comme ça t'as toujours mal ? Pourtant c'est pas ce que tes cris me disent à chaque fois et t'as pas l'air de ne pas aimer._

_Je vire au cramoisi. Il ose parler sexe comme on parle de recette de cuisine._

_- D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu si on recommençait maintenant pour voir si cela te fait vraiment mal?_

_- Euh…_

_- Tu ne dis pas non apparemment. Jouons un peu. On va prendre tout notre temps._

_Je sens son souffle chaud près de mon oreille et cela me donne des frissons._

_Mon journal ce qui va suivre n'est pas pour tes chastes pages._

_Il dépose de nombreux baisers derrière mon oreille, sur ma nuque, en haut du dos. Eh oui j'avais oublié de m'habiller. Ses mains me tiennent par la taille, m'empêchant de bouger. Ses pouces font des cercles autour de mes reins. Sa langue se ballade le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me sens fondre._

_Comment dire non. Je suis définitivement une cause perdu, mais tant pis, car j'aime ce qu'il me fait._

_Il me pousse vers l'avant et je me retrouve sur le ventre. Il se met à califourchon sur mes fesses. Quand il se penche, je sens quelque chose de dur. Non, ne me dit pas qu'il a déjà une érection ?_

_Ses mains parcourent mon dos. Je me détend un peu plus à chaque passage de ses doigts de fée. J'adore ses massages. Il est vraiment doué en tout. C'est un dieu._

_Sa langue dessine des cercles là où ses mains sont passées. Je me mets à frissonner de pur bonheur et je laisse passer de ma bouche un gémissement._

_Sa bouche se rapproche de mon oreille._

_Alors Eren, tu veux toujours que j'arrête ?_

_Non, lui soupire-je_

_C'est tellement bon que je n'ai pas envie que cela s'arrête._

_Il frotte son érection contre mes fesses. Je sens que la mienne gonfle de plus en plus. Il me torture lentement. Une de ses mains vient caresser l'entrée de mon intimité. Mon bassin bouge de lui même. Il se retire de sur moi. Je laisse passer une plainte. J'ai aussitôt froid. Mais cela ne dure pas longtemps, car déjà il me retourne et se remet à califourchon. Cette fois ses fesses se frottent à mon sexe tendu. Il soupire. Il ne sourit pas. non ça c'est pas son truc, mais ses yeux trahissent son bonheur. Nos regards sont tous les deux accrochés l'un à l'autre._

_Il m'embrasse tendrement et je lui réponds. Je le laisse parcourir ma bouche avec sa langue. C'est si divin. Ses mains caressent mes joues. Il est si tendre avec moi que sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, une larme coule le long de ma joue. Il l'a remarque. Sa langue suis le sillon jusqu'à mon oeil. Je ferme la paupière et il y dépose un doux baiser. Ses mains descendent lentement le long de ma gorge, sur mon torse. Il s'arrête sur mes tétons qu'il pince légèrement. Ma réaction est immédiate. Je me cambre et gémis. Je sens un sourire sur mon torse. Mes réactions ont l'air de plaire à Levi. Il se mets à me lécher les deux bourgeons tendus. Je trouve qu'il fait de plus en plus chaud. Mon sexe est de plus en plus dur._

_Instinctivement mes mains vont dans ses cheveux et lui pressent légèrement la tête pour qu'il descend encore plus bas. Il comprend ma demande et descend. Mais trop lentement à mon goût. Il s'arrête à mon nombril qu'il lèche avidement. _

_Trois de ses doigts viennent dans ma bouche. Je les suce longuement. Quand ils sont assez humides à son goût, il les retire. Il écarte mes jambes et se place entre elles._

_Il se mets à me lécher le bout du gland. Je me cambre a nouveau et cris de plaisir. Il en profite pour insérer un doigt dans mon intimité. Je ne le sens pas tellement je suis détendu. Il ne tarde pas à faire entrer un deuxième. Il entame aussitôt un mouvement de ciseau. Le troisième doigt les rejoint rapidement. sa bouche a gobé tout mon sexe et il le pompe sans retenu. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression de mourir de plaisir._

_- Le...vi…. Je vais…..plus ...tenir._

_Sans répondre ouvertement, sa bouche quitte mon sexe et ses doigts mon intimité. Je profite de se peu de répis, pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle, mais sa bouche vient prendre possession de la mienne. J'arrive malgré le magma qui brûle en moi à lui saisir son sexe et à entamer un mouvement de va et vient rapide. Il est aussi tendu que moi. Il me fait lâcher, soulève mon bassin. Il le présente à l'entrée de mon intimité et entre rapidement jusqu'à la garde._

_Il m'a tellement détendu que je ne ressent que bonheur à l'état pur. Il lâche un râle de plaisir._

_Il commence tout de suite un mouvement lent. Il se retire très lentement pour revenir avec force. Il tape rapidement contre ma prostate et m'arrache des hurlements de joie. Je deviens complètement fou, tellement c'est bon._

_- Tu vois Eren….. C'est ça que j'aime chez toi….. Tes réactions…. quand je t'excite…. ta timidité…. tes gémissements…. ta peau…. ton cul…. ton sexe….ton innocence….. J'aime vraiment tout chez toi._

_Il me disait ses paroles tout en me pilonnant de plus en plus vite. Mon cerveau les enregistre sans les comprendre pour le moment. Je me sens arrivé au bout. Je vais bientôt jouir. Je crois que lui aussi vu la vitesse à laquelle il se déchaîne en moi._

_- Le...vi…_

_- Bor..del….. Eren je t'aime._

_Il me lance ça au même moment où il lâche sa semence en moi. J'écarquille les yeux et mon sexe se libère sur nos ventres._

_Il se laisse tomber sur moi. Nous sommes tout les deux essoufflés. Mes bras viennent le serrer contre moi. Je ne veux pas le lâcher._

_Il se retire, mais reste sur mon torse. Nos respirations commencent à se calmer. Je réalise toujours pas. Il m'a bien dit "je t'aime" ? J'ai pas rêvé ?_

_- Levi ?_

_- Chut gamin, ne gâche rien._

_Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou._

_Au secours mon journal, qu'est ce que je vais faire? Mon patron m'aime vraiment!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le 06 juillet 2012,<strong>_

_La journée a super mal commencé. Eren a eu l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Est-ce parce qu'il m'en veut pour vendredi soir? J'en sais foutrement rien. Bon y a je pense le fait que j'ai chopé son portable pour décrocher et répondre à sa connasse de soeur de lui foutre la paix. Putain de famille qu'il a._

_Il s'est levé et j'ai voulu le rattraper, mais il a finit par s'isoler dans la salle de bain. J'entends l'eau de la douche. J'en profite pour verrouiller l'accès à l'ascenseur._

_Je m'installe devant mon PC histoire de modifier mon planning de lundi._

_Je le vois sortir de la salle de bain. Il est en boxer et s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit. Putain, il est bandant dans cette position, ses cheveux encore un peu humide._

_J'en reviens toujours pas de réagir comme ça pour un gosse. Je pensais vraiment pas tomber à nouveau amoureux. Quoique avec l'autre ordure, je parlerai plutôt d'erreur de jeunesse._

_Tient, Eren a rallumer son portable. Il me jette un coup d'oeil et je fais comme si j'étais occupé. Il s'active à envoyer des SMS. Si jamais il ose contacter sa pimbêche de soeur, je le fais passer par la fenêtre._

_Je me lève et me dirige discrètement vers la chambre. Il ne me remarque même pas. Je m'installe derrière lui et je passe en mode curieux. Il échange des SMS avec un certain Armin._

_"c'est lui qui me l'a mise", " ça fait mal", "t'aime les queues"_

_Putain le gosse parle de nous à un étranger._

_Soudain je vois que l'autre lui demande s'il m'aime. Eren répond qu'il ne sait pas. L'autre lui demande aussitôt si moi je l'aime et la je tombe des nus en lisant sa réponse. Il ne pense pas que je l'aime. Bordel, et ce qui se passe entre nous, c'est quoi pour lui de la merde peut être. Comme ça il pense que je ne l'aime pas. Bon ben va falloir employer les grands moyens. Si après il comprend pas, alors je l'attacherais au lit et abuserais de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne et qu'il ne puisse vraiment plus se passer une seconde de moi._

_Je n'hésite pas et l'emprisonne de mes bras. Mes lèvres s'attaquent à son cou. Il est d'abord réticent. Mes mains lui masse les reins. Il commence à se détendre. Je vais tellement le détendre qu'il ne me sentira même pas le pénétrer tout à l'heure. Rien que d'y penser, mon sexe se redresse. Patience, ton tour viendra en temps et heure._

_Je torture lentement Eren avec mes main et ma bouche. Je le retourne et me frotte volontairement à son sexe. Je vois dans ses yeux de l'extase. Oh mais mon petit agneau, tu vas voir où je vas t'emmener. Tu m'en redemanderas._

_Je descend lentement vers son sexe avec ma bouche. Je sais que c'est ça qu'il veut. Il pousse avec ses mains ma tête._

_Pour cette fois-ci je ne lui tiendrais pas rigueur d'être passif. La prochaine fois, il devra me satisfaire entièrement. Pendant qu'il humidifie mes doigts, je le taquine avec ma langue._

_Je lui lève un peu les hanches et je glisse un doigt. Hum que c'est agréable. Il n'est même pas tendu. Apparemment je l'ai bien préparé. Je n'hésite pas à lui en mettre un deuxième, puis rapidement le troisième. oh putain que c'est bon, il se détend tellement vite, que mon sexe palpite de plus en plus. Il est déjà lui même au bord de la rupture. Il est temps de passer au chose sérieuse, ma bouche quitte son sexe non sans l'aspirer à fond une dernière fois, mes doigts sortent de son trou. Je capture sa bouche et je m'enfonce au plus profond. Je me retiens de crier de bonheur, tellement la plénitude est au rendez-vous. Je suis au paradis du cul. J'ai du mal à me retenir._

_Je prend quand même mon temps et je lui susurre à l'oreille tout en m'enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus profondément en lui ce que je pense de lui. Puis au moment où j'éjacule en lui je lui lâche un "je t'aime". Je le voix ouvrir grand les yeux et il me rejoint aussitôt. _

_Mission accomplit. Je crois qu'il a comprit. Je m'effondre en sueur et essoufflé sur lui. Je reste un moment sans bouger, il m'entoure de ses bras. Je finit pas me retirer avant que cela se resserre, mais je ne bouge pas de sur lui, je suis bien. Il veut me dire quelque chose ou plutôt me poser une question, mais je l'en empêche. Je ne me répéterai pas, ce n'est pas mon genre. _

_On reste un long moment dans cette position. J'entends soudain son estomac le rappeler à l'ordre. Je redresse ma tête et et le regarde rougir. Moi aussi je commence à avoir faim. Il ne doit pas être loin de midi. Je me lève et je le tire vers la salle de bain. Il ne résiste pas et me suis. On prend rapidement une douche. On s'habille rapidement. Je lui propose d'aller manger à l'extérieur. J'ai une petite idée où on pourrait bien manger et être tranquille. Il nous faut une heure pour y arriver. C'est une auberge où la cuisine est simple mais très bonne. Je lui dis de prendre ce qu'il a envie._

_Il ressemble à un gosse qu'on emmène au parc d'attraction. C'est fou comme on peut lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Décidément, je m'attache de plus en plus à lui. _

**_Prochaine étape : le faire emménager à l'appart._**


	8. Chapitre 7 : règlement de compte

_AH lalalalalalalala, j'dois vous avouer quelques chose. C'est grâce à vos Reviews que je trouve l'inspiration de continuer ^^. Vous me donner les idées à exploiter. Le problème qui réside lorsqu'on écrit à la 1ère personne et en plus à la place d'un mec, c'est les erreurs de conjugaisons. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je mets « ées » au lieu de « és »._

_Petits tours des questions réponses ^^ :_

_**LoloSawyer** : J'ai dévoré « mon bel inconnu » que j'ai lu je crois 6 fois en une semaine ^^. Vivement la suite. Sinon, un affrontement Levi vs Mikasa peut être intéressant, mais faut mettre un ring et un arbitre costaud au milieu lol._

_**P'titeLilith** : pour Armin, il passe toujours pour l'intello et coincé du derrière. Fallait bien faire une fiction où il serait enfin décoincé. Pour Levi, t'en fais pas le mode bouledogue revient dès ce chapitre. Et pour la petite phrase « j'suis au paradis du cul » je le tiens d'une amie qui nous avait sortit ça lors d'un défilé de sous vêtement masculin ^^._

_**TataNathy** : oui on va en apprendre dès le chapitre à venir sur la relation entre Erwin et Levi. Erwin et un personnage secondaire, mais que l'on reverra souvent je pense._

_Dans ce chapitre, l'évolution va tourner autour de Levi. En effet, on est le lundi et donc comme il l'a dit au chapitre pré-précédent ^^, la vengeance à sonner. Bon au moment où j'écris la préface du chapitre, j'ai juste mis le titre, rien n'est rédigé lol._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 7 : règlement de compte<em>**

**_Le 07 juillet 2012_**

_Finalement, cela a été facile de garder Eren près de moi une nuit de plus. Après le restaurant, on a été se balader et nous sommes rentrés. Il s'est collé à moi et s'est endormi rapidement._

_Ce matin est plus difficile, car il veut aller travailler et je l'en empêche catégoriquement. Il doit attendre le passage du toubib._

_Erd me rejoint à 9h au bureau pour mettre en place la contre attaque contre cette enflure d'Erwin. J'ai toujours pu faire confiance à Erd, il m'a aidé à m'en sortir quand j'ai eu le courage de fuir Erwin et il m'a aidé à monter la société que je mène d'une main de fer. C'est l'employé de l'ombre._

_- Bonjour patron._

_- Salut Erd. Merci encore pour vendredi soir. Mais maintenant je compte bien me venger de ce qu'il a fait au gamin. Je vais programmer une rencontre mais cette fois sur notre territoire. J'aurais ainsi toutes les cartes en mains._

_- Vous en êtes sûr ? On ne sait jamais ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Cela pourrait se retourner contre vous._

_- Tu as donc peu de confiance en moi. Ça fait plaisir. Je compte sur ton aide bien évidemment pour le cas où cela tournerait mal. Ne crois pas que je vais me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans avoir pensé à tous les scénarios possible. De plus, il faudra assurer une protection à Eren. Ce connard utilisera tous les moyens possibles pour m'atteindre et me détruire, j'en suis sur. J'ai réussit à le retenir tout le week-end chez moi, mais il va vouloir retourner chez lui ce jour. Vois avec ton équipe de sécurité pour qu'il y est toujours quelqu'un qui le suit._

_- Tu peux compter sur mes hommes. Il aura toujours une ombre collé à lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte._

_- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur ton obligeance. Je vais programmer pour jeudi soir notre rencontre. Elle se fera dans nos locaux. Je souhaite que tu installes quelques caméras dans la salle 301._

_- Bien._

_- Bon Mike, ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Eren réintégrera le travail sûrement dans la journée. On se revoit plus tard._

_La sécurité d'Eren est devenue ma priorité. Faut dire que je me sens responsable des emmerdes dans lesquelles je l'ai entraîné. Si j'avais pas craqué pour son cul, il serait tranquille sans le moindre problème. Je maudit cette binoclarde de m'avoir poussé à le rencontrer et à l'embaucher._

_Je regagne l'appartement pour attendre Mike. Quand je franchis le seuil, je suis étonné de trouver Eren concentré sur un quelconque travail. Pourtant je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir donné quoique ce soit. Je m'approche donc de lui pour voir ce qu'il fait. Il réalise des caricatures dans un bloc à dessin. Je remarque qu'il y a une date._

_- Fais moi voir !_

_- Ahhhhh, s'écrit le gamin en basculant en arrière de surprise._

_J'ai le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se brise la nuque par terre._

_- Fais attention bordel. Je t'ai pas dit de te tuer, mais de me montrer ton travail._

_- C'est rien du tout, je m'occupe en attendant le médecin, même si je ne vois pas l'utilité. Je vais beaucoup mieux._

_- Montres._

_Il me tend son cahier à croquis. Je constate qu'il en a fait plus d'une vingtaine. En dessous de chaque dessin il y a une date et un commentaire. Les dates et les commentaires me disent vaguement quelques choses. Soudain c'est le déclic. Il s'agit des éditos de notre journal. Comme ça le gamin est doué en dessin. Même si pour certains le trait est maladroit, je trouve qu'il représente assez fidèlement l'édito. Une idée à ce moment là me traverse l'esprit._

_- Eren, tu dessine depuis longtemps ?_

_- J'ai toujours aimé dessiner. Le dessin me permet de retenir plus facilement les choses._

_- Tu caricatures les éditos depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Oh la, je ne sais plus vraiment. Cela fait quelques années. J'ai l'habitude chez moi de sélectionner des articles et de les retranscrire en caricatures pour mon plaisir. Mais c'est juste un passe temps._

_- Cela te dirait de travailler sur l'édito avec Mobilt ? C'est lui qui est chargé de les rédiger._

_- Euh c'est à dire que…_

_- Écoutes c'est oui ou non. C'est une opportunité. Tes dessins pourraient ajouter une valeur à notre journal et décrocher de nouveaux lecteurs._

_- J'accepte alors._

_- Bien, nous discuterons plus tard pour les modalités._

_Mike arrive comme à son habitude pile à l'heure. Il examina Eren. Comme prévu, il peut reprendre son travail. Mike n'hésite pas à me prendre à part pour me signaler que je suis peut être aller un peu fort sur le corps du gamin car la dernière fois qu'il l'a examiné, il n'avait pas de suçon sur tout le corps. Non mais de quoi il se mêle. Je me gêne pas pour le remettre à sa place, ce qui me vaut un éclat de rire de sa part. Juste avant de partir, il me prévient qu'il a vu Erwin et qu'il avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son comportement. Je dois me méfier selon lui. Le flaire de Mike est toujours excellent pour les coups foireux. Je le remercie et je redescend avec Eren à notre étage de travail. _

_Tout le monde nous regarde, mais je les ignore. Le gamin a plus de mal lui à ignorer. Il n'a pas encore l'habitude. Je lui demande de patienter dans mon bureau, le temps d'aller voir Mobilt pour lui montrer les dessins qu'il a réalisé et lui soumettre mon idée, même si je sais que c'est moi et moi seul qui aurait le dernier mot. Mobilt trouve l'idée originale et propose qu'Eren se mette au travail pour l'édito de demain, qu'il a presque finit de rédiger._

_Je retourne à mon bureau et j'annonce à Eren que l'affaire est conclu et que désormais, il va travailler en collaboration avec Mobilt. On va déjà faire 1 mois d'essai pour voir si on a des retours positifs._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le 07 juillet 2012<em>**

_Je m'ennuie à mourir dans l'appartement. Levi m'a interdit d'en bouger tant que Mike n'était pas passé me voir. Pourtant je lui ai certifié que j'allais très bien et que je voulais travailler. Mais pas moyen de négocier avec lui. Ce qu'il peut être chiant de ce côté-ci. Même son côté maniaque l'est moins, c'est pour dire._

_Je profite de mon temps libre alors pour faire quelques dessins avec les coupures de presses que j'ai sélectionné. J'adore dessiner et surtout caricaturer certains événements de la vie, surtout des politiciens. J'étais tellement concentré sur mon dessin que je n'ai pas entendu Levi rentrer. Quand il exigea de voir ce que je faisais, je fis un bond en arrière comme un gosse qui se serait fait prendre sur le lieu d'une bêtise._

_Écoute mon journal, tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles, mais Levi, il apprécie mes dessins et souhaite que je travaille avec Mobilt sur les éditos. J'ai un peu hésité, mais s'il apprécie mon travail alors qu'il est vachement exigeant je ne peux que dire oui. _

_Après le passage de Mike, j'ai enfin pu descendre. J'ai patienté dans le bureau de Levi la réponse de Mobilt qui ne s'est pas fait attendre._

_J'ai passé mon après midi à réaliser plusieurs caricatures pour l'édito. Elles ont été ensuite présenté à Levi qui en a retenue une seule. Cela me fait bizarre de ne plus me faire engueuler dès que je présente un travail. Ça en viendrait même à me manquer presque._

_J'ai réussit ce soir à rentrer chez moi. Mikasa est déjà repartie mais elle m'a laissé un mot comme quoi à son retour on devrait avoir une explication. Je trouve d'un coup l'appartement bien vide. Pourtant je ne suis resté que le temps d'un week-end chez Levi, mais sa présence semble me manquait. Je me sens vide et mon lit est inconfortable. Je me sens seul._

_J'hésite à lui envoyer un sms, je sais qu'il déteste qu'on le dérange comme il déteste la poussière. D'ailleurs en parlant de ménage, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il a pas été fait dans ma chambre, mais cela doit au moins faire 1 mois vu l'état._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le 11 juillet 2012<em>**

_J'ai rencontré comme prévu ce connard. Je le tiens dans ma main, maintenant. Il croit avoir gagné, mais j'ai maintenant toutes les preuves que j'ai besoin pour le faire plonger. Il n'a pas le choix dorénavant, soit il signe l'accord entre nos deux entreprises, soit, il ira réfléchir en prison. Il n'a pas perdu son habitude dès qu'il boit trop, il parle beaucoup. Et moi il croit que je ne tiens pas l'alcool, alors que c'est le contraire._

_En dix ans, il n'a pas changé. Il fait toujours ses coups en douce, dans le dos des gens. Ils les encule bien profonds et leur soutire la plupart du temps des millions. Il m'a parlé de ses magouilles actuelles qui marchent fort._

_Par contre ce salaud a osé revenir sur le passé. Sur les événements qui nous avaient conduit à nous rencontrer. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui pourquoi j'étais si faible ce soir là ? C'est vrai je sortais d'une rupture douloureuse, mon petit ami de l'époque Farlan avait mis fin à ses jours car à l'époque les gens comme nous n'étaient pas bien vu. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui les mentalités n'ont pas tellement changé. On subissait régulièrement les brimades, les humiliations de nos camarades de faculté. Cela faisait 2 ans que Farlan et moi on sortait ensemble. La faculté nous avez permis de partager le même appartement et de vivre pleinement notre relation. Mais voila, autant moi j'avais appris à faire fi de tout, autant mon petit ami c'était une autre paire de manche et plus d'une fois je rentrais pour le trouver prostrée sur le canapé. Cela me peinait beaucoup, même si je le montrais pas._

_Un jour en rentrant de la fac, j'ai trouvé son message me disant adieu. La police a débarqué peu de temps après pour m'annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps de Farlan au fond du fleuve. Je me suis senti anéantie et j'ai commencé à écumer les bars. J'en avait la haine envers ce monde si injuste et cruel. Et c'est un soir, un mois après la mort de mon amant que j'ai rencontré Erwin. J'en étais à mon 7ème verres de vodka et je commençais à somnoler sur le comptoir. Il s'est approché de moi et à entamer la discussion. Moi je ne faisais que de l'insulter mais cela ne l'a pas dérangé. Il m'offrit plusieurs verres à boire. Au moment où je devais rentrer, je me suis sentit partir dans l'inconscience. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits le lendemain, j'étais dans le lit d'Erwin, complètement nu. Il ne m'a pas lâché pendant près d'un an. J'étais devenu son jouet sexuel. Je n'allais plus en cours. J'étais comme prisonnier chez lui. Au bout d'un an, il a commencé à baisser sa garde et un matin où il était partit au travail, j'ai profité pour fuir. Ce fut Erd qui m'a ramassé dans la rue. Il a prit soin de moi. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai remonté la pente en ayant qu'un seul objectif : écraser Erwin. Avec Erd, on a monté le journal et au bout de deux ans, il est devenu ce qu'il est devenu. Le journal n°1 du pays. Erd est attaché à la sécurité. Il a su recruter du personnel plus qu'efficace. Je lui fait entièrement confiance._

_Dire que ce salopard a osé parler du passé comme si cela avait été de bons souvenirs. Rien que d'y penser cela me rends malade. Faut que je me calme. Une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien._

**_Le 12 juillet 2012_**

_Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai eu l'appel de l'accueil du bâtiment hier après ma douche pour me signaler qu'Eren était en bas et désiré monter me voir. J'autorise aussitôt. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi il demande encore l'autorisation._

_C'est vrai en y repensant, cette semaine, on ne s'est presque pas vu sauf pour le choix des caricatures pour l'édition du lendemain. J'étais tellement pris par ma vengeance que je l'ai négligé. Cela ne me ressemble vraiment pas._

_Il franchit l'ascenseur. Je l'accueille en boxer. Il rougit et baisse les yeux. Je vois qu'il a l'air gêné et son air le rend tellement mignon._

_- Désolé de venir te déranger à cette heure._

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- Rien, rien. Je… J'aimerai…_

_- Accouches ! C'est pas en bégayant que je comprendrais quoi que ce soit._

_- èsdetoi ?_

_Il avait dit la phrase d'une traite qu'il me fallut une bonne minute pour décoder le tout. Mon silence a paru le déstabiliser et je crois qu'il l'a prit pour un non. Il commença à faire demi-tour et s'excusant pour le dérangement. Je l'attrape par le bras et je le tourne vers moi. Je capture ses lèvres. Je n'osais espérer entendre un jour ce genre de demande de sa part. Notre baiser n'est pas doux. Je pouvais sentir dedans le manque de contact durant toute la semaine. Ses mains agrippèrent ma tête, sa langue forçaient ma bouche à la recherche de ma langue. Mes mains sur ses hanches, je le poussais petit à petit vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Je le guidais plus ou moins vers le canapé. J'avais besoin de lui, il avait besoin de moi. Le peu que nos bouches se séparaient, elles revenaient rapidement se rejoindre avec plus de brutalité. Ses jambes heurtèrent le canapé enfin et je le fit basculer dessus tout en gardant le contact de nos lèvres. Il lâcha un gémissement. Mes mains commencèrent à lui retirer ses vêtements. Il y avait trop couches qui nous séparer. Il se retrouva rapidement en caleçon. Je pouvais enfin sentir son corps chaud sous le mien. C'était une sensation grisante. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos. J'abandonnais sa bouche pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Je le mordis, il cria sous l'effet de surprise. Je léchais l'endroit de la morsure. Je venais de le marquer à nouveau. J'avais besoin de lui maintenant, il fallait que je le possède. Je devais oublier l'autre connard et il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait me le faire oublier._

_Je ne sais pas s'il lisait dans mes pensées, mais je senti mon boxer glisser. Je fis de même avec le sien. Nos sexes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Eren gémissait de plus en plus._

_-Eren, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps. Je dois te préparer._

_- Non prends moi comme ça. S'il te plaît, j'en ai trop besoin._

_-Tu es sûr. Ca risque de te faire vachement mal._

_- Prends moi maintenant Levi !_

_J'écarquillais les yeux, mais pour une fois je lui obéis. D'habitude on obéit plus à mes ordres que moi je ne dois obéir. Mais venant de lui c'était si bon. Je me plaçais entre ses jambes. Il redressa son bassin. Je retins ma respiration en le pénétrant d'un coup. C'était hyper serré. Il serra les dents. Je ne bougeais pas pour le moment. Je ne voulais pas lui faire plus mal. Je lui pris ses lèvres et je l'embrassais langoureusement. Une de mes mains se glissa entre nous et je saisi son sexe. Je me mis à le branler lentement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à bouger et je pris cela pour le signal de départ. Je me retirais lentement de lui pour revenir rapidement heurtant sa prostate. Il lâcha des cris de douleur et plaisir mélangé._

_- Plus fort s'il te plaît Levi._

_Cette phrase fut l'élément déclencheur et je ne me retenais plus. J'y allais toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Nos râles se mélangèrent. Nous avons finit par jouir en même temps. Je tombais sur son torse, épuisé et essoufflé. Ils nous fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver notre calme._

_- T'es sur que tout va bien Eren ?_

_- Oui._

_- T'as rien pris de pas légale ? Ça te ressemble pas d'être si entreprenant._

_- Non, non, je suis clean. Mais j'ai passé une semaine chez moi seul à réfléchir. Je ne peux pas t'enlever de ma tête. J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi que cela en était douloureux les nuits. Je ne pouvais pas patienter demain matin pour venir te voir.J'avais besoin de te voir immé sais que je ne suis qu'un stupide gamin, pas doué, tête en l'air. Mais quand je suis loin de toi, je me sens vide. Dans ma tête sa tourne pas très clair en ce moment._

_- Oy gamin. C'est une déclaration que tu me fais la._

_- Non, non , non. Enfin je sais pas._

_Je riais intérieurement car on aurait dis vraiment un gosse. Il était super mignon. Il était littéralement en train de me dire qu'il craquait pour moi, mais n'arrivait pas encore à s'en convaincre. C'était un sacré avantage qu'il soit franc quand il parlait. J'hésitais à le taquiner un peu sur cette déclaration. Mais ayant pitié de lui ce soir, je décidais de le laisser tranquille. Je reviendrais dessus le lendemain._

_Bon ben le résultat fut que je dus reprendre une douche. Eren en avait profité pour faire à manger. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant j'avais une petite faim. C'est qu'il prenait de plus en plus ses aises ici. Finalement le faire déménager ne sera peut être pas si difficile que cela._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le 12 juillet 2012<em>**

_Cher journal, _

_je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit hier soir, mais j'ai craqué. J'ai fait ce que je ne pensais jamais faire. Moi Eren Jaeger, j'ai passé une semaine pratiquement à me morfondre toutes les nuits chez moi. Il n'y avait personne et je me sentais horriblement seul. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever Levi de ma tête. Même quand je finissais par dormir, je rêvais de lui. J'avais envie de lui, de le sentir contre moi, de l'entendre me charrier… J'avais envie qu'ils s'occupent de moi. Toute la semaine, j'ai eu du travail à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Faut dire que faire des caricatures me plaît beaucoup. Je me sens à ma place. Mais voilà, je n'ai presque pas vu Levi de la semaine. Et la je me rends compte que je ne peux plus me passer de lui._

_Je pensais tellement à lui que sans m'en rendre compte je me suis rendu chez lui. Quand l'hôtesse d'accueil m'indiqua de prendre l'ascenseur, qu'il m'attendait chez lui, je me suis mis à réfléchir, me demandant si j'avais bien fait. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir la réponse, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et une vision du paradis se trouve devant moi. Levi m'accueille en boxer uniquement. Vas-y de garder son calme et de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Bon le fait de savoir que c'est Levi me suffit pour me retenir._

_Il me demande ce que je fait la, mais je perds tous les moyens et la seule chose que je lui sors c'est que j'ai envie de dormir avec lui. Putain, il va me prendre pour un con et se foutre de moi. Il ne prononce pas un mot. Il ne doit pas vouloir de moi. Je me retourne et m'apprête à partir quand il me saisit un de mes bras, me retourne et m'embrasse. Je réponds aussitôt à son baiser. C'est bon, trop bon bordel._

_Je me rends compte que j'étais grave en manque. Il me pousse vers le canapé. Je ne peux pas attendre, je le veux tout de suite et maintenant. Du coup quand il me dit qu'il doit me préparer, je refuse, je veux qu'il me pénètre maintenant. Il me regarde, et je le vois retenir sa respiration au moment où il force mon intimité. Putain ça fait mal. Je pensais pas que cela ferait si mal que ça. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. Je me mets à bouger en même temps qu'il essaye de me détendre. Bientôt la douleur est remplacée pas le plaisir. Oh la vache que c'est bon. On finit par venir ensemble. Il reste un moment dans mes bras. C'est tellement bon de le sentir contre moi._

_Il m'a autorisé à rester chez lui, je suis content. Je ne passerais pas le week end tout seul. Pendant qu'il est à la douche, je prépare un petit dîner. Je sais pas cuisiner grand-chose, mais je trouve de quoi faire un risotto. Quand il sort de la douche, il vient s'accouder au piano de la cuisine. Il a mis un peu de musique. Je sens ses yeux me regarder. Moi je lui tourne le dos, surveillant la cuisson. Quand je me retourne pour lui demander de surveiller la cuisson le temps que j'aille à la douche, je remarque qu'il est toujours en boxer, mais il a rajouté un tee shirt. Ses cheveux ruissellent un peu. Il est tellement craquant._

_Il accepte de surveiller et au passage je lui vole un baiser, le surprenant et je fonce à la douche. J'en ai gravement besoin._

_La soirée se passe tranquillement. Il me demande si je me plaît à mon nouveau poste. Il est presque deux heures du matin quand nous nous endormons, exténué par une nouvelle partie de sexe._


	9. chapitre 8 : l'enlèvement

_Attention Le chapitre ci-dessous contient des scène de violence sexuelle._

_Et voila un nouveau chapitre. Je mets plus de temps à l'écrire car, j'ai beaucoup de taf en ce moment et je me tape des journées de 10h._

_Merci pour vos reviews. Ça fait chaud au coeur._

_Dans ce chapitre, on va voir le déroulement des actions un peu différente. En effet, on va passer du mode journal papier au mode journal dans la tête d'Eren. Je fais volontairement un bond de plusieurs lemon (comme dans presque tous les chapitres), mais aussi SM (âme sensible s'abstenir). ah oui dernière chose, surtout ne sautez pas les paragraphes Je vais sauter en permanence d'un point de vue à un autre.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 8 : enlèvement<em>**

**_Le 17 juillet 2012 - 17h00  
><em>**

_Où suis-je ? Pourquoi tout est si flou ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Toutes ses questions trottent dans ma tête. Je me sens bizarre mon journal. J'ouvre les yeux lentement. La lumière m'éblouit. J'entends vaguement une musique douce et de l'eau couler. Je veux bouger mes mains vers mon visage, mais je me rends compte d'un coup que je ne peux pas bouger.  
><em>

_Je suis complètement réveillé maintenant et regarde vers mes mains. Elles sont attachées à un montant de lit. Je réalise aussitôt que mes pieds sont aussi attachés mais au pied du lit et que je suis entièrement nu.  
><em>

_Bordel, c'est quoi ce truc de fou. Mais je suis où. Je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois pas grand chose. Les murs sont sobres, il y a une table de chevet à côté de moi et une porte en face d'où sort de la lumière et de la vapeur d'eau. Cela doit être une salle de bain._

_Mais comment j'ai fait pour arriver ici. J'essaye de me libérer tout en essayant de me rappeler ce qui a bien pu se passer. Putain, j'espère que c'est juste un rêve ou un mauvaise blague de Levi._

_L'eau s'arrête, j'entends des bruits de pas qui s'arrête au pied du lit. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur._

_- Tu es enfin réveillé. On va donc pouvoir jouer ensemble._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le 17 juillet 2012 - 09h00<em>**

_Putain de sale gosse, mais t'es passé où ? Je te jure que t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour le retard. Erd est revenu de chez le gosse._

_- Patron on a un problème._

_- ah ouais je l'avais pas remarqué._

_- Nous avons fouillé sa maison. Nous avons trouvé des traces de lutte. Il y avait aussi du sang. Mais apparemment personne dans l'entourage n'a vu quoi que ce soit._

_- C'est pas bon ça. J'vous avais pourtant bien dis de l'avoir à l'œil quand il n'était pas avec moi._

_- Je t'assure patron que celui qui était de faction sera sanctionné comme il faut._

_- C'est pas ça qui ramènera Eren. Retournes la ville si besoin, mais retrouves moi ce gamin._

**_Le 17 juillet 2012 - 23h00_**

_Je suis à mon appartement. ERd n'a toujours aucune trace du gamin. Mais bordel, où est-ce que tu es Eren ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Es-tu au moins encore vivant ?_

_Je fais les 100 pas dans l'appartement. Je regarde sans cesse mon portable._

_Mon téléphone d'appartement sonne.  
><em>

_- Oui ?_

_- Désolé, monsieur de vous déranger à cette heure tardive, mais on vient de déposer à l'accueil une enveloppe et signalant que cela était urgent. _

_- Je viens le chercher de suite ._

_Je prends mon pass et je descend aussi vite que l'ascenseur le permet. Je me dirige vers l'accueil et je prend l'enveloppe que j'ouvre. Il y a un DVD dedans et une lettre._

**" Le jeu ne fait que commencer"**

_Putain c'est quoi cette merde. Je froisse le papier et remonte à l'appartement. J'appelle Erd pour qu'il se ramène illico. Je contacte aussi Hanji et Gunther. Je vais je sens avoir besoin de mon équipe de choc._

_Je mets le DVD dans le lecture, allume la télé et la dès la première image, l'horreur se lit sur mon visage._

_Non pas possible, pourquoi ?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le 17 juillet 2012 - 17h15<strong>  
><em>

_Non pas lui. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller. La panique commence à gagner tout mon corps. Je me débat pour me défaire des liens qui m'attache._

_- Te débattre ne sert à rien pour le moment mon petit cœur._

_- Laissez moi partir ordure._

_- Que de vilains mots dans une si petite bouche. Je vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières Eren._

_- Libérez moi. Je ne vous ai rien fait._

_- Rien fait. Ce n'est pas beau de mentir. Ne m'as tu pas volé quelque chose de précieux ?_

_- Je ne vous ai jamais rien voler. Arrêtez vos délires._

_- Tssss. Tu m'as volé la seule chose à laquelle je tiens et tu vas devoir payer pour cela._

_- Mais qu'est ce que je vous aurais volé dans ses cas là ?_

_- Levi._

_Je restais sans voix devant cette affirmation. Non pas Levi. Il n'est qu'à moi. Il n'a jamais été à quelqu'un._

_- Au fait j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas si je te filme. Je veux enregistrer toutes les émotions que ton visage va pouvoir m'offrir cette nuit. Je veux graver les moments où tu me supplieras, ramperas à mes pieds._

_- Jamais je ne ramperais, ni ne supplierais un être tel que vous._

_- On verra bien._

_Il se déplace vers le fond de la pièce et diminue l'intensité de la lumière. Il se dirige ensuite vers une table que je n'avais pas remarqué et il y ballade sa main droite._

_- Voyons par quoi je vais pouvoir commencer. tu veux qu'on y ailles en douceur ou tu aimes y ailler brutalement? Hein Eren, dis moi ce qui te ferait plaisir ?_

_- Que t'aille crever en enfer._

_- Tss Tss Tss. Je vois. On va déjà corriger cette vilaine bouche. Je pense que cela fera l'affaire._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le 17 juillet 2012 -23h30<strong>  
><em>

_Erennnnnnnnnnnnn!_

_Mes doigts se pose sur l'écran plat. Mon visage se crispe de douleur._

_Pourquoi ! Pourquoi!_

_Eren est la devant moi, attaché à un lit les bras et les jambes écartés._

_Quelqu'un lui parle mais sa voix est déformée, mais je comprend toute leur conversation. Eren lui répond, limite lui crache au visage._

_La porte d'ascenseur s'ouvre derrière moi mais je ne m'en soucis pas. Toute l'équipe est la. J'entends le cris horrifié d'Hanji derrière moi.  
><em>

_- Levi, non._

_- Pas un mot binoclarde._

_- Patron ne regardait pas ça. Vous vous faites du mal, intervint Erd._

_- Retrouvez moi ce lieu tout de suite. D'après l'heure sur le bas du DVD, cela fait 7h qu'Eren subit ça. Trouvez moi l'endroit où ce connard à oser l'enfermer._

_- Tout de suite._

_J'entends les pas d'Hanji qui se précipite à l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son bureau. Mes yeux ne quittent pas la scène d'horreur qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Erd veut me relever, Gunther lui veut éteindre l'écran. Je refuse et les envois chier._

_La colère monte en moi. Non pas de la colère, de la haine. Une haine inimaginable pour celui qui ose lui faire ça._

_Eren je t'en prie tiens le coup. Bientôt je serais à te côté et je tuerais de mes mains le salop qui te fait ça._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le 17 juillet - 18h00<em>**

_L'ordure m'a bâillonnée la bouche avec une sorte de bâton attaché avec des lanières en cuir. Mes yeux lui lance un regard incendiaire. Attend connard que je puisse me libérer._

_Il retourne vers la table et je le vois prendre une cravache. Oh putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il a en tête._

_- Alors Eren, comment te sens tu dans cette position ? Cela ne doit pas être très agréable. Quand je te regarde comme ça, je me dis que ton corps est un appel à la luxure. Dis moi comment tu t'y es pris pour me voler Levi ?_

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte, il est fou. A l'aide! Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver putain._

_CLAC_

_Aieeeeeeeee. Mon souffle se coupe sous le coup de cravache reçu que le torse. Des larmes montent à mes yeux. Non je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas montrer la moindre faiblesse. Je le vois sourire. C'est un sadique. Je me débat de plus en plus pour lui échapper. Mes poignets et mes chevilles me brûlent.  
><em>

_CLAC_

_Un cris étouffé s'échappe de ma gorge. Mon corps entier se fige sous le deuxième coup, cette fois porté plus bas. Le bout de la cravache a frappé la base de mon sexe. La douleur est insoutenable._

_- Hum intéressant, dit il en me caressant le torse avec la cravache. Ta peau à l'air difficile à marquer. Je vais devoir mettre un peu plus de rigueur. Mais ne t'en fait pas il te reconnaitra quand même quand j'en aurais finit. Mais pas sûr qu'il veuille encore de toi après._

_CLAC_

_La cravache frappe mes tétons qui se mettent à pointer. L'un d'eux saigne._

_..._

_Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il me donne des coups de cravache, mais mon esprit semble s'être éloigné vers d'autres horizons. Mon corps est couvert surement de plaies._

_- Intéressant ça. On dirait que tu aimes ça. Tu bandes comme un taureau. Passons à autre chose._

_J'entends ses pas s'éloigner. Il remue quelque chose sur la table._

_- Tiens cela devrait être pas mal. Oh oui je suis sur que tu vas aimer._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Le 18 juillet 2012 -00h00<strong>__

Putain de merde. Il faut le retrouver vite.

Cela fait une demi-heure que le DVD tourne. Je le vois le regard dans le vide.

Soudain je revois l'autre revenir avec d'autres gadgets. Non arrête, ne lui fait pas ça.

J'ai envie de vomir. Oui de vomir ma haine envers ce type. J'vais lui péter la gueule.

Il insère dans le cul d'Eren des boules de geishas. Il lui met un anneau avec une pointe sur son gland pour l'empêcher de jouir. Je le vois se débattre.

Oh mon Dieu Eren, je veux t'aider, mais je ne sais pas où tu es.

J'entends ses cris étouffés. Je n'en peux plus. Soudain son agresseur recommence à parler.

- Oh oui tu aimes ça Eren. Tu vois je sais mieux prendre soins de toi que lui. Abandonnes et laisses toi aller. Ce serait plus facile pour toi.

Puis l'homme fait face à la caméra, mais je ne vois toujours pas son visage.

- Regarde Levi comme il prend son pied. Il est comme toi à son âge. Tu aimais tellement ces séance la. J'espère que ce petit extrait t'auras plus. Je t'en enverrais d'autre ne tant fait pas.

La vidéo est finit. Pour la première fois de ma vie des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

- Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je crois savoir où il est. Et je sais avec qui il est.

- On se mets en route. Et je sais aussi avec qui il est.

On descend au sous-sol pour prendre une voiture. Erwin j'espère qe t'as fait ton testament car ce soir est ta dernière nuit dans ce monde.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le 17 juillet - 18h30<em>**

_J'en peux plus. Mon sexe me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir jouir. Je suis toujours sur le lit, mais il m'a attaché les poignets à une barre au dessus du lit. Mes jambes sont toujours écartées. Les boules vibrantes dans mon cul me donnent une sensation étrange. Je ne ressent pas de douleur à cette endroit la. Non, la douleur est sur mon sexe ou plus exactement dans mon sexe. Je ne peux pas jouir à cause de ce truc qu'il m'a mis. Comme un piercing._

_- Eren ! Eren ! Eren ! Tu es magnifique. Je suis sûr que Levi va être heureux de voir cette première vidéo. Voila montre ton visage en pleine excitation. Montre ton regard au bord de la jouissance. Si tu savais Eren comme j'ai envie de te prendre la, maintenant._

_Quoi! Levi va voir ça. Non c'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas. Je proteste autant que je peux mais à chaque mouvement, l'objet vibrant dans mon cul me décroche un cris de jouissance._

_Je suis vraiment désolé Levi. Je veux pas, c'est pas moi ça. S'il te plaît, viens à mon secours. J'entends un bruit de tissus qui tombe. Il se tien devant moi nu. Il a un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon._

_- Eren, regarde comme je bande. Maintenant tu dois être prêt. Nous allons donc passer au chose sérieuse._

_Il monte sur le lit, se place derrière moi. Il se colle à moi. Il passe une de ses main sur mon sexe plus que tendu. Je gémis à ce contact._

_- Tu aimes hein Eren. Moi aussi j'aime ça. Tu es un brave garçon. Tu es bien docile. Alors Eren tu voudrais que je vienne en toi avec ou sans les boules ? _

_Il se frotte contre mon cul provoquant de nombreux gémissements._

_- Oui je vois, tu es un dur et tu veux le maximum. J'ai compris ta demande. J'arrive tout de suite. Je suis sur que cela va te plaire énormément. Tu aimes les sensations fortes, hein Eren._

_Je sens son gland contre mon trou. Un de ses mains me maintient le bassin et soudain_

_- Oh oui! Erennnnnnnnnnnnnn. oh la vache que c'est bon d'être tout entier en toi. Sens comme je t'ai empalé parfaitement avec les boules de geishas. Sens tu comme mon sexe se gonfle avec les vibrations. Oh oui putain que c'est bon. Je suis sur que Levi n'est pas aussi bon que moi pour le cul._

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Mon dieu aidez moi. Je me sens transpercé de part en part. Mon cris de douleur coincé par le bâillon se meurt au fond de ma gorge. L'air me manque. Il vient d'entrer en moi avec l'objet dans mon cul. Le douleur est insurmontable. Je sens la nausée monter.

Il n' attend pas et se retire d'un coup pour revenir plus fort, enfonçant un peu plus les boules en moi. Mon gland va exploser. Je n'en peux plus. A l'aide.

- Oh putain que c'est bon Eren. Je pourrais te chevaucher toute la nuit comme ça.

Il augmente la cadence et la puissance. J'ai l'impression de mourir de douleur. Oui car je ne ressens que de la douleur. Mon cher journal, si je m'en sors vivant, je te promets de ne plus jamais me battre avec ma sœur. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je me sens partir vers l'inconscience. Mais mon sexe au bord de l'implosion me rappelle que je ne peux pas. La cadence augmente. Les boules sont contre ma prostate et chaque coup est une décharge de douleur.

- Eren, je sens que je vais bientôt venir. Veux tu jouir avec moi ?

Mes cris sont étouffés, je ne peux pas bouger ligoté comme je le suis.

Je sens une de ses mains saisir mon sexe et le presser mais rien ne peut sortir. Il me retire le baillon. Je halète.

- Alors Eren ? Veux tu jouir ?

J'en peux plus. Tant pis pour ma fierté.

- O...O...Oui.

- Demande le mieux que ça. Dis Maître, laisse moi jouir, je tends supplie. Vas y.

- Maître... humm laisse moi Jouirrrrrr. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Je tends supplie.

Je n'en peux plus ses coups de reins son trop violent. J'ai besoin d'être délivré. Pardonne moi Levi. Je ne voulais pas. L'anneau autour de mon sexe se desserre et la pointe sors de la sortie de mon gland. Au même moment Il me donne un violent coup de rein qui me fait voir les étoiles. Mon sexe libère la semence emmagasiné pendant trop longtemps et j'hurle. Il joui pratiquement en même temps que moi. Je sens sa semence couler le long de mes cuisses. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon cou, ouvre sa bouche et me mord violemment. Je sombre petit à petit dans l'inconscience.

- Tu es un braves chien Eren

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le 18 juillet - 00h45<em>**

_Nous voila en bas d'un immeuble de luxe. Il appartient à la Smith & Cie. Toute mon escouade d'intervention est avec moi. Nous entrons dans l'immeuble. Aurouo se charge de maîtriser l'agent d'accueil. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux._

_- Où se trouve Erwin ?_

_- Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler._

_Un coup de pied vole dans sa mâchoire._

_- Où se trouve Erwin ?_

_- 17 ème étage._

_- Aurouo je te laisse t'en charger. Les autres avec moi._

_Nous ne prenons pas l'ascenseur. Il verrait notre arrivée. Nous prenons l'escalier. Le sport ne m'a jamais fait peur. Un fois arrivée au 17ème étage. Gunther et Erd ouvre la porte lentement. Le couloir est sombre, il n'y a pas de lumière d'allumer._

_J'entends un hurlement. C'est Eren. Je suis à la limite de perdre mon sang froid. Moi Levi Ackerman, l'homme le plus glacial au monde que rien ne peux déstabiliser est en train de perdre les pédale en entendant mon amant hurler de douleur._

_Petra pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Oui elle a raison, je dois rester maître de mes émotions pour le sortir de là vivant. Hanji nous a rejoint._

_- Nous avons 5 min avant que la police arrive._

_- Alors on y va. Maîtrisez tous les obstacles. Je me charge de l'autre connard._

_Nous nous déployons dans le couloir. Il n'y a personne. J'aperçois de la lumière sous une porte. Je leur fait signe de se mettre de part et d'autre de la porte. Eren hurle une nouvelle fois et j'entend la voix de ce salop juste derrière._

_- Oui vas-y Eren! Oui crie c'est bon. Ah oui comme ça._

_- AAAAArrêtezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Je ne peux plus attendre et j'enfonce la porte. Erwin est surprit de me voir et n'a pas le temps de réagir que déjà Erd est sur lui, le maîtrise au sol. J'accoure vers Eren. Il est suspendu au lit. Je le décroche et je le porte jusqu'au canapé. Je ne veux pas le poser sur le lit en sachant tout ce qui s'y est passé. Il gémit de douleur à chaque mouvement. Ses mains serrent ma chemise. Je l'embrasse sur le front._

_- Pardon Levi, pardon._

_- Tsk. C'est moi qui m'excuse gamin. J'aurais du mieux veiller sur toi. Mais c'est finit. Jamais plus il ne te touchera. Petra trouve moi des affaires pour Eren et habille le avec Hanji. Je m'occupe de ce salop et ensuite on s'en va._

_- Levi! interpella Hanji. Eren est vraiment salement amocher. On ne peut pas traîner. Il faut qu'il consulte un médecin. Emmenons le à l'hôpital._

_- Non pas l'hôpital, gémit ce dernier. Je veux rentrer à la maison, Levi. Je veux rentrer chez nous, s'il te plaît._

_Ma colère est trop grande pour écouter Eren. Je m'avance vers Erwin qui me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il n'a pas peur de moi. Gunther et Erd le maintiennent à genoux par les épaules._

_- Ordures. Cela te plaît vraiment de jouer avec les innocents. Ça te plaît tant que ça que de les torturer et de les violer hein._

_Je lui envoi un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Il en a le souffle coupé quelques secondes et se mets soudain à rire._

_- Tu vois Levi, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Tu es venu. Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais revenir à moi. Mais c'est vrai que je t'ai bien dressé. Regarde ce que je suis devenu par ta faute. Je ne peux pas me satisfaire. Il n'y a que toi qui peut me satisfaire. Reviens moi et je te montrerai le vrai bonheur. C'est pas cette petite merde qui s'abaisse à me baiser les pieds qui peut t'apporter satisfaction._

_Trop c'en ai trop. Je lui envoi une salve de coup de pieds partout. Je me déchaîne sur lui pour tout ce qu'il a fait à Eren. Non pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait. JE suis égoïste. C'est ma propre douleur que j'essaye de soulager et non celle du gamin._

_Soudain j'entend une plainte derrière moi qui me fait revenir à la réalité. Eren prononce mon nom._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Le 18 juillet - 00h55<em>**_

__- Levi je t'en pris arrête. Si tu m'aimes rentrons chez nous.__

__Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal de partout. La cire durcit sur mon gland me fait mal (ne me demande pas mon journal comment cette cire est arrivée dessus, ce souvenir est trop douloureux pour moi). Je pleure, mes nerfs lâchent. Hanji me retient pour ne pas que je tombe. Levi finit par se retourner. Je vois la détresse dans son regard. Levi je t'en supplie, ne me regarde pas avec pitié. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je ne veux que ton amour pour m'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.__

__Il s'avance vers moi. Il passe l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules et l'autre sous mes genoux. Il me porte comme si je ne pesais rien.__

__- Oui Eren, on rentre. Erd, Gunther, prenez les vidéos et attendaient la police. Je ramène Eren à la maison.__

__- Pas de problème patron. On s'occupe de tout.__

__Levi ne dit pas un mot dans l'ascenseur. Les filles non plus. Malgré ma demi conscience je réalise que mes collègues sont là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font là et je ne veux pas poser la question ce soir. On arrive en bas et je vois Aurouo qui me sourit gêné quand il me voit. Je lui renvoi son sourire ou du moins ce qui ressemble une grimace.__

__On monte dans la voiture. Levi n'a pas fait les chose à moitié et c'est déplacé avec la voiture de luxe. Les filles sont montées devant avec Aurouo. Levi me pose à ses côté délicatement, prend son téléphone et compose un numéro. Au bout de trois sonnerie, quelqu'un décroche.__

__- Mike à l'appareil.__

__- Ramène toi chez moi le plus vite possible avec de quoi suturer des plaies.__

__- J'arrive rapidement. Que c'est il passé ?__

__- Il s'en ai pris au gosse.__

__- Merde, il n'a pas quand même fait...__

__- Si.__

__- Je passe par l'hôpital et j'arrive. Je te rejoins chez toi dans moins d'une demi heure.__

__Il raccroche. Je sens ses mains me tenir fermement pour ne pas que je tombe. Je m'agrippe à lui comme à une bouée de secours. Je finis par sombrer dans l'inconscience.__

__... __

__Je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis arrivé dans le lit de Levi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je souffre le martyr. Levi est à côté de moi et me regarde les yeux inquiets.__

__- Eren. Tiens le coup, Mike va arriver et te soigner.__

__- Non.__

__- Tu dois te faire soigner.__

__- Je veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça Levi. J'ai honte. Je ne veux voir personne. Je me sens sale.__

__- Me fais tu confiance Eren ?__

__- Oui.__

__- Alors je reviens. Tu ne bouge pas.__

__Je vois Levi se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain.__

* * *

><p><em><em><em><strong><em>Le 18 juillet - 01h30<em>**___

____Je vois la détresse dans ses souffre. Mais pas que de douleur physique. Il y a de la douleur psychologique d'avoir été humilié. Il sait même si je ne le dis pas que j'ai vu ce qu'il lui a fait. Je sais ce que c'est que cette douleur au fond de soi.____

____Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour faire la seule chose qui pourra un peu atténuer sa honte. Je remplis une bassine avec de l'eau chaude. Je prend un gant et une serviette.____

____La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre en même temps sur Mike qui vient vers nous tout de suite. Il ne regarde pas Eren. Il me regarde et je hausse les épaules en signe d'impuissance.____

____- Il ne veut pas que tu le vois dans cette état là.____

____- Avant toute chose je dois regarder ses plaies Il ne faudrait pas les aggraver. J'ai ramené du nettoyant opératoire (j'ai perdu le nom ^^) et ce qu'il faut pour le soigner au mieux.____

____- Je vais lui parler, mais je ne te garantie rien.____

____Je me dirige vers ma chambre et Mike attend dans le salon. Eren est complètement paniqué. Seule la douleur l'empêche de fuir, ce qui est dans un sens une bonne chose.____

____- Ecoute Eren. Je vais rester à tes côtés et je vais enlever toutes ses saletés qu'il t'a fait. Mais Mike dois absolument désinfecter tes plaies.____

____- Non, non, non. Je ne veux pas.____

____- Eren ! C'est pour ton bien. Laisse nous t'aider.____

____- Il va me regarder avec dégoûts j'en suis sur. Je suis sale Levi.____

____- Eren, il y a quelques années je me suis retrouvé dans la même situation que toi et c'est Mike qui m'a soigné. Tu peux lui faire confiance comme tu me fais confiance.____

____Je regarde le gamin qui ne trouve plus d'argument pour empêcher Mike de venir. Je l'appelle. Il pose sa sacoche sur le lit et s'approche doucement d'Eren. Je reste près de lui au cas où il aurait besoin de moi.____

____- Eren, j'ai besoin de savoir où est-ce que tu as mal exactement.____

____- Partout. Absolument partout.____

____Il prend le visage délicatement entre ses mains et regarde les coins de lèvres violacés. Il ausculte les partie visible du corps d'Eren. Quand il a finit il me regarde.____

____- Levi, Aide moi à déshabiller complètement Eren. Eren je sais que tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver de nouveau nu devant une personne que tu ne connaît pas mais je te promet de ne pas te faire de mal. Mais je dois soigner toutes tes blessures physique.____

____Il hoche la tête. Les gestes étant trop douloureux pour lui, je prend la paire de ciseaux de Mike et découpe les vêtements. Une fois le haut découpé, je constate avec effroi les plaie laissé par la cravache, des traces de morsure partout.____

____Je fais en sorte que mes yeux reste aussi neutre que d'habitude. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit la peine que cela me fait.____

____Je commence à couper le pantalon quand je l'entend pleurer.____

____- Eren, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?____

____Il secoue la tête me signalant qu'il n'y a rien, mais ses larmes continue de couler. Mike me fit signe de continuer pour en finir rapidement avec cette épreuve. Les deux pattes de pantalon sont coupés et je retire chaque partie. Eren ne peut pas retenir une plainte. Mes yeux regarde son entrejambe avec stupeur. Le boxeur que je n'ai pas découpé est complètement imbibé de sang. Je sens la nausée montée.____

____Mike la vue et me tient le poignet. Il me fit signe de ne pas aller plus loin.____

____Il sort de sa trousse un kit pour poser une perfusion. Il cherche un bout de peau non meurtrit pour poser l'aiguille. Il sort ensuite plusieurs fiole. Il prépare deux mélange et fait glisser le produit dans les veines d'Eren.____

____- Eren tu vas te sentir partir et c'est normal. Tu vas bientôt t'endormir. Ne t'en fais pas tu es à l'abris avec Levi.____

____Je le vois qui ferme doucement ses paupières. On attend encore quelques minutes, puis Mike vient près de moi.____

____- Je vais me charger maintenant du reste Levi. Tu peux attendre à côté. Je sais que cela ne te plaît pas.____

____- Non Mike, je reste près de lui.____

____J'aide Mike à retirer le boxer ensanglanté du gamin. Son sexe est recouvert de cire. Mike retire aussi délicatement que possible la cire. Il vérifie que son pénis n'a aucune plaie et lui applique une crème afin de calmer les brûlures. Je l'aide en repliant les jambes d'Eren afin de lui donner accès plus facilement à son intimité. C'est très dur pour moi de devoir faire cela, mais je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ma place. Mike change sa paire de gants et inspecte l'anus. Il y insert deux doigt tout en posant sa main libre sur le ventre et en appuyant sur ce dernier. Je le vois froncer les sourcils.____

____- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?____

____- C'est ce que je craignais. Il a une plaie assez profonde le long du colons. Je ne peux rien faire ici. Levi il faut l'hospitaliser et sans délai. On l'emmène à ma clinique et tant fait pas je lui trouve une chambre seule et on demandera à renforcer la sécurité.____

____- Je lui ai promis qu'il n'irait pas.____

____- Levi. on a pas le choix. Je vais devoir l'opérer pour suturer son cul.____

____Je n'ai pas le choix que de le suivre avec Eren. On décide d'y aller en voiture. Il passe un coup de fil pour que l'on prépare un bloc opératoire. Je l'accompagne jusque devant la salle d'opération.____

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>Petite note de l'auteure : j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop choqué. Sinon je m'en excuse. Le chapitre suivant viendra rapidement et sera sûrement cours.<em>___


	10. chapitre 9

_Chapitre cours car je dois terminer pour le 1er décembre ma fiction de noël et qu'il me reste tellement à mettre dedans._

_Petit tour des Reviews :_

_S-Lay L : Oui j'ai changé le type de fiction, malgré que cela restera le seul chapitre comme ça. Je connais Tokyo Ghoul que de nom. J'ai vu ni la version animé et ni la version Erwin, j'ai décidé de l'isoler des autres perso de SNK. Pour la vulgarité en dernier oui, le mot à glisser malencontreusement._

_PumpyZombie : cela doit venir d'une vie antérieur. J'ai du être bourreau ou tortionnaire à une autre époque :). Pff c'est vraiment trop inzuste. Moi j'aime bien les cookies._

_LoloSawyer : Je n'attendais que toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour poster la suite. Non je déconne, j'en suis qu'à 1000 mots au moment ou je te réponds ^^. Oui oui Erwin est une ordure de la pire espèce et malheureusement non Levi ne l'a pas tué. Sinon Eren aurait du aler lui apporter des orange en prison ^^._

_Dans ce chapitre : bon comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué Eren à parler de rentrer à la maison. Et où il a atterrit ? Chez Levi. Pourquoi ben tout simplement parce qu'il a dit : vient on rentre à la maison et que pour lui l'appartement de Levi est comme le sien. Et puis tout le temps de sa torture il n'a fait que penser à lui. Bon je vais éviter de nous abrutir de 15 000 mots de je m'excuse et c'est ma faute, ça risquerait de faire un peu trop lourd. Levi va donc dans ce chapitre être au chevet de son protégé/amant. Ça va être choupinou. Bien évidemment je ne vais pas oublier la partie : allons gaiement déposer plainte contre Erwin (ah non on saute pas de joie quand on porte plainte ? Ben zut alors. Je me suis trompée ^^). Sur ce bonne lecture._

_Ps : vu l'état de notre pauvre Eren, je vais lui éviter un lemon dans ce chapitre ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 9 : <em>**

**_Le 18 juillet 2012 - fin de matinée  
><em>**

_Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'Eren est remonté du bloc opératoire. Mike est venu me chercher dès la fin de l'opération. Mais tant qu'il est en salle de réveil, je n'ai pas le droit de le voir. Il m'oblige à aller manger quelques chose à la cafétéria et d'aller ensuite me reposer. _

_Mais il se prend pour qui ? C'est pas mon père que je sache. De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer. Dans une heure je dois être à une réunion très importante, même si le fait de devoir laisser Eren seul ne m'enchante guère. Enfin quand je dit seul, pas tellement. Erd vient en personne assuré la surveillance afin que personne ne puisse entrer. _

_Il faudra que je pense à contacter sa famille aussi. Rien que de penser que je vais devoir affronter sa peste de sœur), cela me rend malade._

_La cafétéria du personnel hospitalier n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'il y a chez nous. Soit disant que l'hygiène et une bonne nutrition sont de rigueurs. Ils peuvent repasser. Je vois des traces sur les verres, en dessous des tables sont collés des chewing-gum. C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Et la nourriture, je n'en parle même pas. Un bœuf carotte, plus proche de la soupe de bœuf vu la quantité de sauce que l'on te met dans ton assiette qu'autre chose._

_-Levi, je sais que cela te rappelles de très mauvais souvenirs, mais tu ne peux pas le laisser sans tirer comme ça cette fois. Il faut le faire condamner. Il y va de ton propre bien et de celui d'Eren._

_- Je ne compte pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il est vraiment aller trop loin. J'avais déjà des preuves concernant la corruption et le chantage. Et la ses actes cruels qu'il a osé infligé à Eren sont la goutte d'eau. Tant qu'il s'en prenait à moi, j'en avais rien à cirer. Maintenant c'est différent._

_- Je vois. T'es vraiment accro à ce gosse._

_- C'est à cause de la binoclarde. C'est elle qui a fait en sorte que je le rencontre. Elle connaît mes goûts y a pas de doute._

_- En tout cas tu as beaucoup changé depuis que tu le fréquentes._

_- Tsk, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Où est-ce que j'aurais changé ? Faut pas te faire de film. Je suis toujours le même, froid, maniaque et intransigeant._

_- Si tu le dis._

_- Dis, faudrait franchement penser à changer de cuisinier et de personnel de ménage. Ça laisse plus qu'à désirer._

_- Bon pour ça c'est sur tu ne changes pas. Bon je vais retourner auprès de mon petit patient. Je t'appelle s'il se réveille avant ton retour._

_J'attend qu'Erd arrive et je file au bureau pour tanner le travaille le plus rapidement possible._

_Au bureau d'ailleurs personne ne vient me faire chier sauf la binoclarde qui s'inquiète pour moi. Mais qu'elle aille voir ailleurs. Elle vient aussi aux nouvelles d'Eren, mais comme je n'en ai pas, elle en aura pas non plus._

_Je sens que cela va être une journée de merde._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le 18 juillet 2012 - soirée<em>**

_Cher journal,_

_je t'écris mentalement, dommage que tu ne puisses pas retranscrire mes paroles sur le papier. Je suis en train d'émerger de mon nuage où je flottais. Tout est flou et je me sens vaseux. Mais la lumière est trop forte pour que je sois chez Levi. Je n'ose pas bouger, je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. J'ai peur d'être de nouveau avec Erwin. JE sens quelque chose à un de mes poignet, mais ce n'est pas un lien. Il y a quelque chose qui me rentre dans le nez et qui diffuse de l'air frais._

_- Eren ! Eren !_

_J'entends une voix au loin. Une voix familière._

_- Eren, je t'en prie ouvre les yeux. Parles moi !_

_Mais je l'a connais cette voix. Je sens une main familière dans la mienne. Je sers ma main pour lui montrer que je l'ai entendu. Je veux lui parler mais aucun son ne sors de ma bouche._

_- Comment te sens tu Eren ?_

_Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement. Il est flou mais c'est bien lui._

_- Levi. Je suis où ?_

_- Tu es à l'hôpital. Mike a du t'opérer. Mais tout va bien, tu ne crains plus rien._

_Quoi je suis à l'hôpital. Mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas rester à l'hôpital. Mon père est médecin dans un hôpital. Non Il faut que je parte. Je tente de me redresser mais Levi m'en empêche. Il ne comprend pas la situation. Si mon père apprend ce qui s'est passé, c'est ma mort assurée._

_- Et qu'est ce que tu fou ? Tu dois rester allongé et ne pas bouger, ordre de Mike._

_- Je peux pas rester ici._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Mon père travaille à l'hôpital. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis ici et ce qui m'est arrivé._

_- Et pour ça t'es près à te rouvrir tes blessures. Soit sérieux Eren. Reste tranquille et je vais voir pour m'arranger pour que ton père ne sache rien. En attendant que Mike vienne, bois un peu d'eau, cela te feras du bien._

_- Merci._

_Le silence s'installe entre nous. Malgré son air froid, je vois bien que je l'inquiète. Mais pour le moment je ne veux pas parler de ses dernières 24h. Je me sens encore mal. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de repenser à tout cela. J'ai peur de perdre Levi si j'y pense. Il ne lâche pas ma main. Il a peut être peur que je me sauve. Sa chaleur me calme dans un sens. Je me sens mieux. Je voudrais que ce moment ne s'arrête pas._

_Je n'ai même pas encore fait le bilan de mes blessures. _

_..._

_On a pas eu si longtemps à attendre finalement. Mike est passé me voir une demi heure après mon réveil. Il m'a ausculté et m'a dit que je devrais rester à l'hôpital quelques jours. Il m'a aussi expliqué sur quelle partie de mon corps il a du intervenir. J'ai jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie. Heureusement le temps de la consultation Levi est resté hors de la chambre._

_- Au fait Eren, j'ai vu avec Levi pour ton soucis de paternel et ne t'en fait pas il n'est pas dans cette aile là. Les gens qui travaillent à ce service connaissent le respect du secret professionnel et donc n'iront pas divulgué quoi que ce soit ._

_- Merci.  
><em>

_- Demain matin, un psy viendra te voir. Il est préférable que tu le vois rapidement car je le sais pour avoir vu Levi comme ça une fois il y a quelques années, que cela n'est pas bon du tout de tout garder en soi. Je sais que parler avec Levi va sûrement être difficile, mais sache qu'il n'attend que ça que tu lui parles. Il s'en veut énormément de ce qui t'es arrivé._

_- Pourquoi. C'est pas lui le responsable._

_- Ça on le sait très bien tous les deux. Que comptes tu faire contre Erwin ? Pour le moment il est en garde à vue pour violence sexuelle sans consentement et diffusion de vidéo à caractère pornographique.  
><em>

_- Je... Je sais pas._

_Il est drôle lui. Comme si je savais ce que j'allais faire maintenant. Il en a de bonne lui._

_- Réfléchis y alors._

_Il est sympa que je réfléchisse. J'ai pas envie de repenser à tout ça moi._

_Il est partit et Levi est de nouveau dans la chambre. Il n'a même pas demandé à Mike comment cela c'était passé. Il se rassoit dans le fauteuil à côté de moi. Il a l'air très fatigué._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le 18 juillet 2012 - soir<strong>  
><em>

_Il a l'air si paisible quand il dort. Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette vue de lui. Nous n'avons pas échangé de mots une fois Mike reparti. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. Mike me dit qu'il lui faut du temps. Je voudrais tellement l'aider._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le 19 juillet 2012<strong>  
><em>

_Chez journal,_

_Cette nuit de sommeil bien qu'agité par des cauchemars, m'a fait du bien. Mon esprit est plus clair. Levi n'a pas quitté mon chevet. Il s'est endormit sur le fauteuil, sa tête reposant sur le bord du lit. J'ai mal pour lui du coup car la position n'est pas confortable. Il n'a pas lâché ma main. Il m'a rassuré à chaque fois que je faisais un cauchemar. Il me caressait la joue, embrassait mon front et mes paupières quand des larmes quittaient mes yeux. Ce n'est vraiment pas le même homme qu'au travail . Il y a deux Levi. Au travail et devant tout le monde, il y a le Levi froid et autoritaire. Et quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux, il y a le Levi attendrissant, fragile. J'aime ses deux facettes de lui._

_Sa position sur mon bras, fait qu'il est tout engourdi. Je n'ose pas le réveiller. Une infirmière rentre régulièrement dans la chambre pour voir si ma perfusion coule toujours et vérifier ma poche où s'écoule le mauvais sang comme disent les toubibs._

_Je tourne ma tête et je regarde Levi dormir paisiblement. Cela me fend le cœur de devoir le réveiller car il va devoir aller travailler. Je voudrais lui dire tellement de chose, mais je n'ose pas. Cela reste coincé dans ma gorge._

_Une aide soignante cette fois vient et apporte deux petit déjeuner. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le réveiller. Je me redresse tant bien que mal car malgré le matelas moelleux pour un hôpital, j'ai toujours aussi mal quand je m'assois. Je me penche vers Levi et dépose un baiser sur son front. Il remue. Il n'a pas l'air content qu'on le réveille. Cela me fait sourire._

_Soudain il se redresse se souvenant où il est exactement et me regarde. Je ne sais pas s'il est réveillé ou encore endormit, mais ses mains capturent mon visage et ses lèvres se déposent sur les miennes. Son baiser et tendre et violent à la fois. Je me mets à gémir sous cet assaut inattendu. Il se recule aussitôt. Il me regarde comme si je revenais des enfers. Je lui souris ou plutôt je dois grimacer.  
><em>

_Je lui montre le petit déjeuner qui est arrivé._

_C'est à ce moment là que je me suis senti le plus vulnérable. J'ai voulu me mettre debout. Je ne pensais pas souffrir autant. A peine sur mes jambes que celles-ci ont décidé de me lâcher. Levi dans un réflexe surprenant me rattrape._

_- Tsk. T'es peut être à l'hôpital, mais je doute que tu veuilles prolonger ton séjour. Reste tranquille._

_Oui je le retrouve c'est bien le Levi que j'aime. Sec dans sa façon de parler. Je le regarde et lui sourit._

_- Je ne vais pas rester scotcher à ce lit indéfiniment. Et puis je dois aller quelque part._

_- Et où ça à part le lit ?_

_- Aux toilettes. Et je veux me laver aussi._

_- T'as le personnel pour ça._

_- Ah non. Je ne veux pas que ses femmes me touchent partout. Et ma fierté dans tout cela.  
><em>

_- Reste assis deux minutes. Je reviens._

_Je le vois partir. A ce moment la je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac. Il y sort des affaires de rechange. Il ferme la porte de la chambre à clef et je le vois envoyer un sms. Il est vraiment bizarre._

_- Vu que tu ne veux pas qu'une femme te touche et que moi je ne veux pas que cela soit du personnel masculin qui te touche, je vais donc m'en charger, me lance-t-il avec un sourire carnassier._

_- Hein, mais non je peux le faire tout seul. faut juste m'aider à aller dans la salle de bain._

_- Tu n'as pas le choix gamin. Soit c'est moi, soit c'est la vieille qui est dans le couloir. Et de toute façon je dois prendre aussi une douche avant d'aller au travail._

_Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit pourtant nu en ce moment. Je ne sais même pas à quoi mon corps peut ressembler, mais je me doute bien qu'il doit être couvert de cicatrices._

_Il prend une chaise roulante et m'aide à m'installer le plus confortablement possible et m'emmène dans la salle de bain._

_L'avantage des chemise de nuit d'hôpital c'est qu'elle s'enlève facilement._

_Il me laisse seul le temps que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire. Il revient à mon appel et m'installe sur un fauteuil de douche prévu à cette effet. Je te garantie mon journal que c'est pas facile avec tous les branchements que j'ai sur moi._

_Levi règle l'eau et se déshabille aussi. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu nu devant moi. Je me mets à rougir et je crois qu'il le remarque._

_- Ne me dit pas que t'es toujours aussi intimidé._

_- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Il fait chaud dans la pièce c'est tout._

_Il commence par mouiller mon corps. Il prend un gant et mets une bonne dose de savon dessus. Il se rapproche de moi et le pose sur mon torse. Par réflexe je ferme les yeux et je sers les dents appréhendant la douleur qui ne vient pas. Il est si doux dans ses gestes. Je finit par rouvrir les yeux et je le vois concentré sur sa tâche. Il passe sur mon corps sans appuyer dessus. Je suis le mouvement de sa main des yeux et je vois pour la première fois ses longues plaies qui viennent des coups de cravache._

_Je veux les toucher, mais il m'en empêche et me regarde fixement._

_- Il ne vaut mieux pas pour le moment. Si tu fais tout ce que Mike te prescrira en conseil, tu ne devrais plus garder de traces._

_- Levi._

_- Hum ?_

_- Est-ce qu'après tu pourras me montrer ce à quoi je ressemble ?_

_- Je ne pense pas que cela une bonne idée._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu le vois bien toi. Je veux voir tout ce qu'il m'a fait._

_- On verra. On va déjà finir par te laver. _

_Il a presque finit de me laver. Il remet du savon et passe le gant sur mon entrejambe. Cette fois je ressens une vive douleur et un cri s'échappe de ma gorge. Il se sert un peu plus contre moi, baise mon front. De sa main libre, il me caresse les cheveux, tandis que l'autre continue de me laver. Il me rince. Il se dépêche de se laver à son tour et nous sèche. Il m'aide à me revêtir. Je ne veux plus rester le cul nu, mais je me rends compte que la mise en place d'un boxer ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. _

_On passe devant la glace et je le force à s'arrêter Il me regarde à travers le miroir et moi je contemple les ecchymoses une peu partout sur moi. J'aime les yeux de Levi. Ils n'expriment rien et donc aucune pitié. Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne._

_On s'installe ensuite à la petite table et on déjeune tranquillement. Il me parle un peu du travail. J'ai envie de retourner travailler. J'aime en plus mon travail. Je peux travailler et réaliser ma passion. Du coup je lui demande de me donner les coupures de presse pour que je puisse continuer ici. Cela m'occupera l'esprit en plus. Il est réticent car il veut que je me repose. Mais moi si je ne fais rien cela va nuire à ma santé mentale. J'ai quand même réussit à le faire plier._

_Il part au travail après qu'Erd soit arrivé. Apparemment j'ai le droit à un garde du corps personnel._

**_Le 22 juillet 2012_**

_Youpie mon cher journal, je suis enfin sortie de l'hôpital. Levi est venu me chercher après qu'on mets retirer tous ses tuyaux et aiguilles de mon corps. Je me sens revivre. Bien évidement Levi ne m'a pas ramené chez moi. Il m'a ramené directement à son appartement. Je me sens mieux chez lui. Je ne suis pas prêt à affronter ma famille. _

_Bien sur Levi a quand même prévenu Mikasa. Il a prétexté un voyage pour la société._

_J'arrive à marcher un peu seul. Mais m'asseoir reste toujours douloureux._

_Avec Levi on a finit par reparler de ce qui c'est passé et je lui ai répété je ne sais pas combien de fois, qu'il ne devait pas se sentir responsable. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être lourd quand il s'y mets. A la fin de notre discussion, on était convenu que je devais aller porter plainte. Cela ne me fait pas du tout plaisir de devoir parler de la torture que j'ai subit, mais pour amour pour Levi, il faut que je le fasse. Je dois aller déposer plainte demain. J'espère que j'y arriverais._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le 22 juillet 2012<strong>  
><em>

_Eren est enfin à la maison. Je me sens rassuré. Il n'a pas été contre d'aller chez moi. C'est une bonne chose. On s'est assez pris la tête hier en reparlant de ce qui s'était passé. Bon cela c'est quand même bien terminé. Je l'ai rassuré que je ne le forcerai à rien tant qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à nouveau. Ce sera à lui de faire le premier pas car je sais ce que c'est que de coucher à nouveau avec quelqu'un quand chaque geste te rappelles ta torture._

_Dès lundi il retournera au travail. Bien évidement je lui ai aménagé son planning pour qu'il se repose au maximum._

_Demain je l'accompagnerai au commissariat. Je lui ai déjà trouvé les meilleurs avocats pour le représenter._


	11. chapitre 10

_**Ah la lalalalalalalala, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas posté un chapitre. Faut dire que le calendrier me prend toute mon énergie et que depuis un moment je n'avais plus d'idée à developper dans le journal (enfin un transition avant le procès avec Erwin).**_

_**Tour des reviews :**_

_**S-Lay L : non non t'en fais pas, je vais pas faire un Levi chibi non plus ^^. Sinon ce serait pas marrant. Il a son côté mignon de temps en temps, mais sinon c'est le petit gars froid et cru dans ses propos ^^.**_

_**Youmiku : oui le rapprochement se fait, mais volontairement dans ce début de chapitre on retourne dans le flou. Eh oui j'aime vous torturer ^^. Pour l'affaire avec Erwin, cela fera partie du chapitre 12.**_

_**Bon attention j'inaugure un nouveau style dans cette fiction : Levi parle et Eren analyse en même temps les phrases. Les analyses ou commentaires mentales d'Eren seront en gras.**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>le 24 juillet 2012<em>**

_Mon cher ami, le journal,_

_Ce matin je suis allé au commissariat avec Levi. Cela m'a paru bizarre et même angoissant. Il faut dire que depuis que je suis revenu chez lui rien est vraiment pareil. Il ne me touche à peine, mais s'inquiète de tout._

_Parler ce matin de ce qui s'est passé quelques jours plus tôt est encore difficile. Certes mon corps portent encore les stigmates de ces quelques heures qui ont paru durer une éternité. J'ai donc raconté tout ce qui s'est passé durant les quelques heures et surtout ce que je me souviens, vu que mon cerveau c'était plus d'une fois déconnecté. Le commissaire qui prend ma plainte a déjà en mains le rapport médical délivré par Mike. Il le lit à voix haute et les 12 pages de lecture me donne la nausée. Je finis par me lever et partir en courant, ne voulant plus supporter cela. Levi m'a retrouvé à croupie, la tête dans la cuvette, rendant les tripes vides de tout. Il m'a aidé à me relever, mais il ne m'a pas serré dans ses bras. Je ressens un vide en moi. J'ai besoin qu'il me sert contre lui._

_Il me donne l'impression d'être dégoûté de ce que je suis. Il m'aide à retourner auprès du commissaire et on finit rapidement le dépôt de plainte. On est allé voir ensuite un avocat que je suis sur, je n'aurais jamais les moyens de me payer. Il nous explique la procédure qui va être mise en place et nous prévient que ce genre de procès peut être long, surtout si en face il a les moyens de se prendre un avocat. Il prévient que l'on doit être irréprochable. La d'un coup je flippe un peu car je me rappelle des conneries que j'ai faites étant plus jeunes._

_Il est plus de midi quand on retourne à l'appartement, il s'excuse et repart travailler. Du coup me voilà seul avec toi mon journal. Seul avec mes pensées les plus noires. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de partir loin, très loin d'un coup. J'ai envie qu'on m'oublie._

_Oui voila, c'est ce que je vais faire. Je te dis à plus tard mon journal._

**_Le 25 juillet 2012_**

_Me revoilà mon journal et tu vas rire, mais je suis de nouveau chez Levi. J'ai bien fuit, mais voila ca c'est pas passé comme je le pensais._

_Après avoir prit l'ascenseur jusqu'aux premiers étages, j'ai finit le reste à pieds. Je sais très bien que Levi a mit un garde du corps en bas de l'ascenseur. Je ne suis pas débile à ce point. J'arrive enfin à me glisser hors du bâtiment grâce à l'entrée de service. La je me dirige vers la grande rue et j'appelle un taxi. Je monte dedans et je lui donne mon adresse._

_Arrivé chez moi je tombe sur Mikasa, qui limite essaye de me tuer en me prenant dans ses bras, soulagée de me voir en un morceau. Je me suis demandé un moment ce que Levi avait bien pu lui dire. Elle me demande d'où vient mes bleus au visage et je lui réponds que je suis tellement maladroit comme à mon habitude que j'ai glissé dans la douche de l'hôtel. Elle n'insiste pas et me traîne jusqu'à ma chambre et me dit de me reposer._

_A ce moment là, je réalise que je suis vraiment fatigué et je m'endors à peine la tête sur l'oreiller. Je remarque à peine ma chambre complètement rangée, alors que la dernière fois, elle était sans dessus dessous._

_Ce qui m'a sortit de mon sommeil, ce sont les hurlements de deux voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. L'une appartient à ma soeur et l'autre à mon amant. Des quelques mots que j'entendais distinctement, Mikasa, l'empêchait de venir me voir. Depuis que je le fréquentais, je savais qu'au ton de sa voix il ne fallait pas le chercher plus, il serrait capable de faire un meurtre. En y pensant bien, ma soeur aussi. D'un coup des sueurs froides me coulent le long du cou et je me dépêche de descendre les escaliers._

_Il est là, il se tient devant moi, ses yeux rétrécis par la colère. Je déglutis difficilement. Ma soeur se retourne, m'aperçoit et se déplace pour faire barrage de son corps. Je l'a remercie intérieurement, mais il est préférable que j'éloigne Levi d'elle. Je l'a contourne et tire le bras de Levi, que j'entraîne dans ma chambre. Je ferme ma porte de chambre à clefs et d'un coup je réalise que j'ai peut être commis une erreur. Il est en face de moi, me regarde avec ses yeux vide de toutes émotions. Dans ces moments là, il est plus qu'effrayant._

_On se regarde, aucun de nous deux ne baisse les yeux en premier._

_Pourquoi t'es partie ?_

_Voila la question tant redoutée est tombée. Et là comme un con, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire._

_Pourquoi t'es partie, réponds bordel !_

_A cet instant je retrouve mon courage et je lui lance :_

_Pourquoi toi es tu venu ici ?_

_Il me regarde l'air étonné._

_Pour te chercher et te ramener._

_Pourquoi ? Ma voix commence à se casser. Non je dois tenir le coup face à lui et ne pas montrer qu'il est devenu en un mois ma faiblesse._

_Parce que tu m'appartiens._

_Et là je ne peux plus arrêter mes paroles qui sortent de ma bouche._

_Non, je ne t'appartiens pas. Je n'appartiens à personne, même pas à moi. J'suis qu'un minable qui a toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour le sortir de la merde. J'suis qu'une merde qui n'a pas su se défendre quand il s'est fait violé pendant des heures. J'suis qu'un type dégueulasse qui s'est fait déchirer le cul par un connard de blond. J'suis un type qui écoeure tout le monde et même toi. Oui je suis parti pour éviter de m'attacher plus que je ne le suis à toi. Ca fait un mois qu'on se connaît, mais en un mois il s'est passé énormément de chose et depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, beaucoup de chose ont encore changé. tu ne t'approches plus de moi. Tu m'évites comme la peste. Et tu veux que je reste avec toi. Il faut être malade pour le faire._

_Il me regarde. Ses yeux montrent tellement d'émotions différentes. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que je me retrouve plaqué sur mon lit, Levi au dessus de moi. Il me maintient les poignets au niveau de ma tête. Il me regarde durement. Il est à deux doigts d'exploser je crois._

_Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries tout de suite Eren (**sa respiration est difficile**). Tu vas m'écouter et faire rentrer tout ça dans ta petite tête de gamin capricieux et égoïste. Tu n'es pas un minable sans défense. Tu n'es pas une merde ni un gros dégueulasse (**oh quand j'ai dit que j'étais un gros dégueulasse ?**). C'est l'autre connard d'Erwin qui l'est et il va payer pour ça et si la justice ne le condamne pas, j'irais le butter de mes propres mains. Non tu ne m'écoeures pas. Tu sais pourquoi je ne te touches pas en ce moment. C'est parce que je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Putain de merde, t'as été blessé par ma faute et tu veux que je te saute dessus alors que tes cicatrices ne sont peut être pas complètement refermés. Et mes sentiments tu en fais quoi hein? Eren Jaeger ! (**ça y est il explose littéralement et chaque phrase et comme une flèche tirée en plein coeur**). Maintenant tu vas arrêter tes caprices à deux balles et tu rentres à la maison avec moi._

_J'suis pire qu'une gonzesse et je me mets à chialer. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Soudain je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser est si doux. Je lui rends l'appareil et mes larmes commencent à s'arrêter. Il ne quitte mes lèvres qu'une fois que j'ai finit de pleurer. Il s'effondre sur moi. Sa bouche près de mon oreille._

_Ne me laisse plus jamais seul Eren._

_Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait, et il ne le dira jamais. Mais cette phrase c'est l'équivalent. Moi j'ai pas peur de lui dire._

_Je t'aime Levi._

_Nos lèvres se rejoignent à nouveau pour un nouveau ballet. Il a fallut plus d'une heure pour quitter la chambre. Non mon journal, nous n'avons rien fait que nous embrasser et nous tenir l'un contre l'autre sans un mot._

_Quand on redescend, je croise ma soeur et je lui souris. Je l'a rassure et je lui dit que je lui donnerai souvent des nouvelles. Je monte dans la grosse voiture avec chauffeur et je retourne vers mon nouveau chez moi._

_Voila Journal, tu sais maintenant pourquoi je suis revenu ici. Ma fugue n'aura pas duré très longtemps je l'avoue._

_Bon par contre une fois ici, j'ai trinqué. Levi ne m'a pas ménagé sexuellement. Faut dire qu'entre l'émotion et la retenue de ses derniers jours, j'ai l'impression de le sentir encore au plus profond de moi. Je ne peux même plus m'asseoir._

_Note à moi même : ne plus jamais énervé Levi, les conséquences pourraient être lourde._

* * *

><p><em>25 juillet 2012<em>

_Non mais quel imbécile. Il est vraiment con des fois. J'ai cru que je le tuer sur place. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête pour oser se barrer sans un mot et prétendre que je ne l'aime plus. Il va me tuer avant l'âge s'il continu. Pour rien au monde je ne laisserai partir._

_Dire que quand Erd à débarquer dans mon bureau pour m'annoncer que le gamin avait filé par la porte de derrière, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait. Mais moi et les discours ça fait deux. Pourtant il le sait que je ne suis pas très expressif._

_Grâce au GPS du gamin, on l'a suivit à la trace. Je me doutais bien qu'il allait retourner dans sa famille et cela n'a pas loupé. J'ai toqué à la porte et voila que je me fais accueillir par une folle qui n'es d'autre que sa soeur. A côté Hanji est un ange._

_Elle veut m'empêcher de voir Eren, m'accusant de tout ce qui arrive à son frère. Je ne me laisse pas faire et je suis à deux doigts de la claquer contre le mur, quand j'aperçois Eren en haut des marche qui me regarde comme si je venais de sortir de tombe._

_Sa soeur veut m'empêcher de l'approcher et là il fait une chose que je ne pensais pas capable qu'il fasse. Il contourne sa soeur, me tire par le bras et m'emmène dans sa chambre._

_Ils nous enferment à clefs à l'intérieur. Je regarde au tour. Mais c'est pas une chambre ça! C'est un dépotoir ambulant. Cet endroit m'écoeure. Mais il faut que je clarifie les choses avec Eren avant de faire le moindre commentaire sur ce qu'il appelle sa maison. Dire qu'il a fuit le confort pour ce trou à rat._

_Je le regarde et je finit par lui demander pourquoi. Je dois lui demander deux fois avant qu'il ne réagisse enfin et là il me déballe tout un tas de débilité. Je me suis vu le moment où je lui foutais ma main dans la face pour sortir autant de connerie en 2 minutes._

_Quand il a finit je le saisit et l'envoi valser sur le lit. Je le maîtrise aisément et je rectifie la moindre de ses paroles. A la fin, il pleure se rendant compte de la connerie qu'il a fait. J'aime pas le voir pleurer, mais si ça lui remet les idées en place tant mieux._

_Je finis par le libérer et je m'assoie à côté de lui. Il se redresse et blottit contre moi. Je capture ses lèvres, il entrouve sa bouche. Cela m'avait tellement manqué. J'ai envie de le faire miens, ici et maintenant, mais la réalité est trop dur et je préfère attendre que l'on soit chez nous. Oui chez nous et il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre que notre appartement à nous deux._

_Je finis par me lever et on s'en va de ce taudit. Dans la voiture je ne peux déjà plus me retenir. Je ferme la vitre teintée et j'attire sans plus attendre Eren jusqu'à moi. Nous nous échangeons des baisers violents. Il n'y a pas de douceur. Je lui baisse suffisamment son pantalon et son boxer. Il ouvre mon pantalon et fait sortir mon sexe. Il se place au dessus de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de le préparer qu'il s'empale sur moi. Il sert les dents mais ne dit rien. Il commence à bouger alors que je veux l'en empêcher. Il me mord le cou. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de trajet et nous devons faire vite. Je commence alors à accélérer le mouvement et à m'enfoncer plus profondément. J'espère juste ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'ai déjà. Il ne lui suffit que de quelques minutes pour venir et je le rejoint rapidement._

_Nous arrivons au garage souterrain et nos bouche ne se séparent toujours pas. Heureusement que nous prenons l'ascenseur qui monte directement à notre étage._

_A peine franchit la porte de l'ascenseur que nos affaires volent dans tous les coins et là cette fois je ne me retiens plus._

_A la fin je ne compte même plus combien de fois on s'est envoyé en l'air, mais putain qu'est ce que c'était bon._

_Nous sommes tous les deux repus que nous nous endormons sans un mot._

_Le ménage attendra pour uns fois._

_il est le premier à se réveiller et je l'entends peiner pour se lever. Il a sûrement très mal au cul. Je préfère faire semblant de dormir, déjà parce qu'il est même pas 7h du matin et qu'en plus, il l'a bien chercher et il n'a qu'à assumer._


End file.
